


洛基看了想打人

by IchbinMusik



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-05-26 01:08:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 52,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14989439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IchbinMusik/pseuds/IchbinMusik
Summary: 洛基在无聊中发现了AO3中关于复仇者联盟的版块，当在欣赏过美国队长和托尼斯塔克火辣辣的色情文学而笑到劈叉之后，他看到了一个名为Thor/Loki的Tag。聪明的恶作剧之神发现事情有些不对劲。





	洛基看了想打人

设定：半AU，Loki不搞事情之后和哥哥一起住进了复仇者大厦，并且与所有人的矛盾都淡化了些。

 

天气晴朗，对于Loki来说这是个用来睡觉的好日子。

但他却破例早早地爬起床来——10:15，确实对他来说是“早早的”了。因为今天Thor要回来——伟大的雷神去解决Asgard出现的小问题了，而作为一个合格的弟弟，Loki决定为自己的好哥哥准备一个有趣到毁天灭地的恶作剧，意思是，对他来说是有趣，对Thor来说是毁天灭地，的恶作剧。

把保安变成他前女友的样子然后灌醉脱光扔在他卧室的床上？哦不不不不，这个太老套，就算Thor再不机灵，经过前几次的教训，现在也应该对出现在复仇者大厦里的所有Jane Foster都充满警戒了。

把酒精浓度翻上几翻，然后装作水灌进Thor的杯子里？也不行，上次他这么做过之后，喝个烂醉的Thor差点挥着他那把破锤把复仇者大厦给拆了。该死的Stark曾经暗示过自己，如果再有这种事情发生，他将会热情地邀请那个绿东西也搬进来住，并一定会和Loki成为相亲相爱的好邻居。

邪神随后又想了成千上万种恶作剧，但要么就是太俗套，要么就是不够带劲，看上去恶作剧之神也要江郎才尽了。

也许我该Google一下，Loki想，蝼蚁们有时候说不定也会有些不错的点子。

和Thor不一样，Loki十分中意中庭的科技，特别是这种叫“网络”的东西，在有些时候毫无疑问是打发时间的好帮手。

如果时间可以倒流，那么Asgard的二王子一定会拼上性命阻止此刻的自己将手伸向他的平板电脑。

本来一切都该顺顺利利，他会愉快地上上网，找到几个“小点子”，然后把它们做个小小的升级后实践在他哥哥身上。但Loki今天居然破天荒地收到了Romanoff的一条消息——

那看上去像是一个网站的链接，更令人意外的，紧接着好几条一起轰炸了过来。

“哦，Loki”  
“不好意思我发错人了”  
“但是Loki”  
“你听着”  
“这个链接和你没有关系”  
“别打开它”  
“这是为了你好”  
“答应我”  
“好吗”

对方慌慌张张的反应让邪神觉得事情变得有意思了起来，他想起了当初这个女人曾骗出过他伟大的计划——Loki不承认那是因为自己由于得意忘形说漏了嘴，而如今自己也许捏住了她的“小秘密”，这个绝佳的报复机会Loki当然不会错过。

“我对你背地里的勾当可没有兴趣”

他按捺住内心的狂喜草草回复了Natasha，下一秒就迫不及待地点开了链接。

“这是为了你好”

现在回想起来，Romanoff真的没有骗他，Loki在事后多次质问自己“为什么不乖乖听别人劝呢”。他后悔地将“听劝”这个从未出现在自己词典上的词记在了最显眼的一页。

但一切都晚了。

链接看上去像是一篇小说，这让Loki觉得有些失望，他对中庭的那些什么网络小说没什么特别的兴趣，王子大人更喜欢正统的文学。正当Loki准备关掉这个令人失望的网页时，“Stony”这个词却引起了他的注意。

Stony？Steve和Tony？看上去像他认识的那两个人名字的结合。

好奇心驱使他继续读了下去，和Loki的猜测如出一辙，这小说就是写的那两个人。  
一开始的内容十分正常，他俩在吵架。这情景Loki见多了，毕竟那两个人不吵架才不正常。但当Rogers将Stark按在桌子上之后，一切都变味了。

[Steve的双眸仿佛要将Tony看穿，他用右手轻而易举地将Tony的双手固定在了桌上，左手紧紧扣住了他的细腰。]

Loki皱起了眉头，他从没见过Steve吵着架还能把别人按在桌上。

如果说这个发展超出了他的预料，那么接下来的内容让Loki差点摔了平板。

[Tony扭着身子想要挣开Steve的桎梏，而后者非常清楚这种情况下要怎么让这只闹别扭的小猫消停下来——Steve只用一个吻就让Tony安静了下来。]

但这个吻让Loki安静不下来了。

他在愣了三秒钟之后，开始了狂风暴雨式的翻滚，这仿佛是他活了千儿八百年以来看到过的最好笑的事情。

Loki很想立刻把这链接发给Tony·闹别扭的小猫·Stark，但比起这个，他现在更想把这妙不可言的东西读完。

恶作剧之神已经将自己上网的初衷忘得一干二净。

人（神）的接受能力总是比自己想象的要强，Loki擦干了笑出的眼泪，正正身子，然后将美国队长与钢铁侠火辣辣的性爱过程全数欣赏了一遍。

他甚至有些意犹未尽，在不知不觉中滑动到了页面的底部——作者留言和评论区。

Loki本想就扫一眼，但一个词却刺痛了他的眼睛。

“Thorki”

一种不详的预感在Loki的脑中做起了前滚翻，如果说Stony是Rogers和Stark，那么Thorki……

邪神做了个吞咽的动作，然后又定睛仔细地看了一遍那条评论：

[您写的真是太好了！我是从那篇Thorki开始关注您的，期待续作！]

不会有错了，Thorki，再怎么想都是Thor和Loki，中庭不会有人叫如此高贵的名字，Loki紧张地抿了抿嘴唇。

邪神犹豫再三，最终还是没有控制住自己不老实的手，他点开了作者的名字并迅速找到了那条评论中所谓“Thorki”的小说——迅速并不是因为Loki急切地想看到自己和哥哥到底是如何做爱的，而是因为这个词无时无刻不刺痛着他的眼睛。

可Loki并没有考虑到，里面的内容刺痛的可能就不止眼睛了。

不过说实话——虽然不愿承认——Loki对其中的内容是有些小小期待的。他有那么一丁点，就一丁点，想看到自己的哥哥像刚才文中的Tony Stark向美国队长求饶一样被自己压在身下求饶的样子。

没错，Asgard的二王子从未想象过自己是在下面那个的可能性，压根就没有。他的手指踌躇着划着滚动条。

[狱中邪神]

这个题目首先就让不久前才从狱中出来的邪神不高兴了——这勾起了他很多不好的回忆。

故事是从Thor去牢中探望Loki开始的，看到这样的开头，Loki的表情立刻就刻薄了起来——Thor从来都没有探望过他，从来没有，除了找他帮忙的那次。

因为这个令人不愉快的题目和对历史与真相的亵渎，邪神越想越生气，他从床上坐起来，叉起了胳膊，决定好好看看在故事里他是怎么被Thor探望的。

Loki是个聪明人，他多少可以猜测到接下来小说里的他会把自己的哥哥按在床上然后猛干起来。想到这里，他的嘴角露出了一抹自己都察觉不到的微笑。但当看到下一句话的时候，这短暂的笑容瞬间凝固在了脸上。

[Loki像蛇一样缠到了Thor身上，他湿淋淋的翡翠色的眼睛在雷神身上求索着。]

这是Loki在他短暂的千百多年人生历程中遇到的第二件让他恐惧的事情，上一次还是他被那个绿胖子捏住脚踝当跳绳一样甩来甩去的时候。

他捅肾时抖都不抖一下的手现在却抖得和筛糠一样。

为什么自己会缠在Thor身上？

文中那句话的含义明显有些超出Loki的理解范围了，看到自己在色情文学里缠在哥哥身上的恐惧突然变成了愤怒。

简直一派胡言，如果按照之前的预想，他才应该是被缠着的角色！

Loki根本没有意识到自己成功地找错了重点，他气鼓鼓地继续读了下去，寻找着他预期中的剧情。

但事实证明他就该在此停下阅读的脚步，安安稳稳地睡上一觉然后忘掉看过的所有东西。

Loki所期待的情节久久没有出现，他看到自己缠在Thor身上，然后他的哥哥突然像圣人一样和他说：“Loki，不行，外面还有人。”

Loki要气炸了，Thor竟然拒绝了他，但转念一想，也许他确实有理由拒绝，Asgard的大王子肯定不想被别人看见自己在弟弟身下欲仙欲死的样子。

想到这里，Loki赞同地点了点头，认可了Thor合情合理的拒绝，并原谅了作者让自己缠在他身上这件事。

邪神觉得这发展有些慢，他不耐烦地将滚动条向下滑去，可突如其来的一段话让他瞬间怔住了。

[“哥……哥哥，唔，别用那个……”Loki泪汪汪地回头看向他的哥哥。

“你要是再去中庭惹是生非怎么办？”Thor将锤柄送往Loki的更深处，上面螺旋状的花纹蹭着邪神紧致的甬道，这使Loki尖叫了出来。]

Loki真的要尖叫出来了。

他逐渐反应过来，扮演闹别扭小猫咪的人是自己而不是Thor。

邪神为自己的愚蠢付出了血的代价，他早该想到，美国队长是金发大胸，Thor也是，那么按照中庭的规则一定是金发大胸的在上面。

还有锤子，对，该死的锤子。Loki一想到文中的自己被那破锤子的锤柄操得要死要活，气就不打一处来。

他怎么能用锤子！

他怎么能对自己的弟弟用锤子！

那一定很疼！

代入感让Loki快气昏过去了，就好像自己真的被Thor用进进出出的锤柄操过一样。他把平板狠狠地摔在地上，然后又愤懑地碾了几脚，想象这是踩在Thor身上，但这还远远不能平息邪神的怒火。

经过这么一番折腾，他早就没有心情把那篇Stony分享给小猫咪Tony Stark了，万一那家伙顺势知道了Thorki的存在，也就约等于全复仇者联盟都知道了，那个花花公子说不定还会把这东西当笑话看呢。

但Loki不行，因为Asgard的二王子是个要面子的人。如果里面的内容是他操Thor，那么他可能会很愿意和大家分享。

>>>>>>

当Loki还沉浸在色情文学的轰炸中时，主人公之一的Thor回来了。

Thor有些头疼，他知道每当这种时候，他都会收到来自弟弟的一个毁天灭地的恶作剧，没错，对Thor来说只有毁天灭地，从不有趣。

当他一只脚踏进复仇者大厦的时候，便开始处处提防。Thor告诫自己不要相信看到的任何一个Jane——她为了她的项目忙得不可开交，不可能出现在这里，也不能碰任何一杯不是自己倒的水——特别是Loki递给他的。

但身为一位合格的好哥哥，他还是决定去问候一下自己的弟弟。

门许久不开，Thor开始觉得奇怪了——虽然Loki从来没给他开过，他知道Loki很少离开房间，这让他怀疑自己亲爱的弟弟是不是出了什么事情。

Thor温柔地踹开了门，在邪神的门上留下了一个新的坑。

屋里的情景着实让他吃了一惊——Loki居然在和一个平板电脑怄气。Thor决定告诉弟弟这种行为是不对的。

“Loki，上次Tony不是和你说过，不会用的话应该去找Vision吗？”

“滚出去！”

Loki突然像一只被踩了尾巴的猫一样跳了起来，朝着风尘仆仆回来看他的哥哥愤怒地吼到。在吼叫的同时他还向后退了两步，恶狠狠地瞪着Thor。

雷神十分委屈，他不知道自己究竟做了什么事情让对方如此生气，但Thor突然反应过来这可能是Loki新的恶作剧。

“嘿，Loki，别闹了，父亲和我说……”他一边说着一边拎着那把罪恶的锤子朝内心早就瑟瑟发抖的邪神走去。

但Loki的下一句话让他更摸不着头脑了。

“把！锤子！放下！”Loki尖叫起来，“你怎么能用锤子？！”

“锤子？我一直都用锤子的，弟弟。”Thor认为Loki不应该只是因为几个月没见而忘记他的人设，但还是好心地解释了一下自己一直都用锤子的事实。

Loki看着Thor海蓝色的眼睛渐渐冷静了下来，但这并不代表他忘记了Thor对他做过的事情，虽说雷神真的什么都没干，他比任何一只羊羔都要无辜。

Loki发觉自己好久没有认真打量过Thor了，不得不承认，他的眼睛真好看，像自己权杖上的那颗无限宝石一样澄澈，这让他看得有些出神。

“Loki？”Thor见弟弟许久没答话，便上前将他从神游中拉了回来。

“没什么，你以后不要去哪都带着那玩意。”Loki整理了一下表情，向下拽了拽自己的衬衫，然后扬扬下巴示意Thor可以走了。

要换作别人对他说这话，雷神肯定会立刻举起锤子和他干上一架，但好像只有Loki不会触犯到他在这件事上分外敏感的神经。Thor把地上的平板捡起来放到床头，又提醒了一遍弟弟，如果不会用的话应该去找Vision，他很乐意帮忙。

“我和你不一样，Thor，我当然会用。”Loki冲Thor撇了撇嘴。

好不容易赶走哥哥，正当Loki松了一口气准备躺回床上的时候，门又开了。

“哦，Loki，今天Tony要为我举行接风派对。”Thor对弟弟说，“虽然知道你不会来，但我就是……姑且告诉你一声。”

门关上了。

哦，我当然不会去。Loki瘫回了床上。

>>>>>>

Thor今天心情很好，他的弟弟终于懂事了。

一般外出回来的第一天他总是会被恶作剧搞得鸡飞狗跳，但今天，居然如此的平静，除了Loki莫名其妙地朝他尖叫以外。

Loki终于知道体谅我了，Thor欣慰地想。

不过，今天还没过完呢。

>>>>>>

Loki想睡上一觉，但他失败了。

只要一闭上眼睛，刚才所看到的句子就清晰地投影在他的脑子里，像是无穷无尽的幻灯片一样一张一张闪过，这使他放弃了睡觉的计划。

邪神又拿起了平板。

我有权利知道他们到底写了什么，毕竟被上的人是我。他找了一个这样的好借口，继续开始浏览网站。Loki发现有关自己的大部分都是Thor/Loki，不过有那么寥寥几篇却标着Loki/ Thor，他决定点进去一探究竟。

[Loki的礼物]

看上去不坏，Loki点点头，继续读了下去。故事从Thor的生日开始，三勇士和Sif分别为大王子送上了精心准备的礼物——漂亮的头盔，崭新的斗篷，上好的蜜酒——在座唯独Loki什么都没有准备。

[Thor的眼神黯淡了下来，不过并没有人注意到。大家都沉浸在佳肴美酒中，而Loki更是不见了踪影。]

天知道这居然让Loki产生了负罪感——为什么就我没送他该死的礼物。Loki咬牙切齿地继续往下读。

[大家在仙宫中喝得酩酊大醉，就连酒量极好的Thor也醉得不轻，昏昏沉沉的脑袋让他渴望汲取些新鲜的空气。

雷神踉跄着到了殿外，却碰到了只露一面就不知去了哪的弟弟。  
“嘿，Loki。”Thor有些尴尬地说。

可后者却好像一副已经在此等候多时的样子。“我还没给你礼物呢，哥哥。”他舔了舔嘴唇，一把拽过Thor，他的唇贴上了他的。

[“生日快乐，我亲爱的Thor。”]

“真恶心。”Loki这样轻声自言自语的同时却笑了出来，他不会承认自己竟还有些喜欢这个故事。

Loki继续向下翻去，怎料故事的番外是自己和Thor的浴室Play，这突如其来的转变让他撞到了自己的脑袋。

等等，这次下面的那个好像不是自己。Loki又仔细将番外从头到尾看了一遍，确定了他的发现是正确的。

黑发男人要被狂喜淹没了，他就知道这才应该是讲道理的。

聪明的邪神意识到“/”是区分上下的标识，他对这个发现相当满意，随即将所有标着Loki/ Thor标签的同人都点开欣赏了一番——他花的时间并不多，因为带着这个标签的小说实在是少得可怜。

在享受极大精神满足的同时，Loki回想起了今天自己上网的真正目的——一个恶作剧。这难道不是个极好的恶作剧吗，Loki唇角勾笑，瞬间将之前自己被锤柄折磨的事情忘到了九霄云外。

诡计之神改主意了，他决定出席今晚的派对。

这将是Loki第一次参加那些一般只属于复仇者们的派对，虽然每次Thor都会邀请他，不过Loki的自尊心使他不屑于——像自己的哥哥一样——与中庭的凡人们推杯换盏。但光是决定参加派对这件事，对他来说就已经是一个很大的突破了。

我只是为了恶作剧而去的，Loki替自己找了个很有说服力的理由——理由，而不是借口，他再一次对自己强调。

时间是位出色的医师，邪神那因为自己的身世与Odin的谎言而支离破碎的灵魂早已被流逝的时间修补得差不多了。在Thor成长的同时，这位曾经把纽约市搅得天翻地覆的小王子也在摸索着自己的去向。Loki早已失去了对Asgard王座强烈的执念，经历了这么多事情之后，他——虽然不愿承认——比自己想象的要更加珍视自己的家庭，也更加爱他的哥哥。

Loki从床上爬了起来，换了一件衬衫，原来那件已经因为他在床上陀螺般的翻滚而被弄得皱皱巴巴了。Loki可是个体面的人，用Tony的话来说，他简直讲究到像缺了下午茶就活不下去的英国佬，再加上那种尖酸刻薄的说话方式，比起Asgard，Loki更像伦敦来的。

当他到的时候，派对都已经开始许久了。原本Loki不该这样晚的。说起来也是丢人，因为想到Banner肯定会来，他在房间里踱了将近半小时的步。

“欢迎来尝试。”刚一进门，Loki就瞧见复仇者们又开始了举锤子的固定项目。

“哦，Vision不算，他都不能算个人。”他听到Thor补充。

“你也不是个人。”Loki面无表情地插了一句。

这句话成功地让所有人都闭上了嘴，就连因为喝得微醺而咯咯笑个不停的鹰眼也安静了下来。邪神成功获得了所有人的关注，Thor手中的空酒杯在“another”说出口之前幸免于难。

在差不多半分钟的沉默之后，打破这尴尬场面的还是Bruce。

“哦，嘿，欢迎。”他顺便清了清嗓子，“之前的事情我很抱歉，呃，我是说……”

事与愿违，气氛更尴尬了，所有人都看到表情管理一直都很到位的二王子明显因为紧张而迅速舔了一下嘴唇。

“你好，Bruce。”Loki迫使自己朝Banner走去——不能在这些凡人面前失了风度。让他庆幸的是，自己的双脚起码没有因恐惧而不听使唤到打颤。“没必要感到抱歉，当初是我的问题。”

但他的语气和表情表达的完全是相反的意思，Loki向上挑起的眉毛和每一个故意加重的音节都仿佛在说：你这个绿乎乎的怪物，谁给你的胆子敢摔打老子。

“Loki！我还以为你不会来。”Thor像是下一秒就要哭出来一样，Loki今天乖巧的简直不像话。由于过于感动，Thor完全忘记了当自己的弟弟最人畜无害的时候，往往只是因为他要搞个大事情了。

Loki根本就没理他，而是偷偷瞟了一眼引发这一切的罪魁祸首Natasha，但没想到后者早就紧紧盯上了自己。作为一名出色的特工，Loki的出现无疑直接敲响了她的警钟，Natasha立刻将邪神反常的出席和今天早上自己犯的愚蠢错误联系在了一起：

不用说，他肯定看了那玩意。

四目相对，两人默契地从对方的眼神中读出了各自想要传达的信息：

你不该读的，Loki。

给我解释一下是怎么回事，女人。

“我去拿瓶酒喝。”Loki又看了一眼女特工，没有理会Thor的那句“这里全是酒，Loki”，径直走了出去，而Natasha也趁着Steve开始新一轮举锤活动时溜出了门。

“请给我个解释吧，女士。”Loki说，恶狠狠地瞪着眼前的红发妞儿。

“我早就警告过你。”Natasha翻了个白眼，“不听就是你自己的问题了。”

“那是什么？”Loki放弃了反驳，追问到——争论下去他并不占理。

“同人文学。”女特工叉起了腰歪头盯着他，这种理直气壮的态度让Loki觉得更加恼火。  
“同人文学？我和Thor的色情文学？”他气冲冲底质问，但下一秒就意识到自己说错了话。

该死。

Natasha惊讶地抬起头来，但脸上随即又立刻挂上不怀好意的笑容：“那个链接里面写的是Cap和Tony，连你俩的名字都没有提到。”

现在Loki那张能言善辩的嘴连一个字都吐不出来了。

“没想到你还有这方面的兴趣爱好，我可以有幸听听感想吗？”Natasha觉得自己下一秒就要拍着大腿笑出声了，她第一次瞧见Loki这副吃瘪的样子。

“我猜你下次做事之前会稍微考虑一下别人的忠告。”女人没有放过任何一个调侃他的机会。

“够了！”Loki压低声音吼到，他不想让那群举锤举得不亦乐乎的蠢货们听见这个谈话，“我是在问你，为什么会有这种东西？”

“粉丝作品，多么富有想象力和创造力。”Natasha调整了一下表情，她决定把今天的笑点攒起来在派对结束后留着回房间笑，“我只是没想到你入门那么快，要给你推荐几篇我中意的吗？”

Loki被气得说不出话来，这个女人比想象的还要难对付。

与此同时，他还对中庭人的兴趣爱好产生了严重的怀疑。

“Thor和我是兄弟。”Loki只憋出了这么一句话来，他的银舌头在眼下发挥不了任何作用。

“就因为是兄弟。”邪神觉得是自己的错觉，他看到Natasha的眼睛好像开始放光了。  
“但是……”他想继续问下去，却被另一个不合时宜的声音打断了。

“你最好还是别和Nat谈这类事情，要知道，有些东西习惯就好了。”

这下可好，他们的对话被Tony小猫咪听到了。

Loki觉得自己的名声将要毁于一旦，他今天做了太多让自己后悔的决定——他不该点开链接，更不该来参加什么该死的派对。

“你听到了多少？”Loki转过头，把目光转向了慢悠悠晃着酒杯的Tony。出乎意料的是，他竟然从Stark的眼神中读出了一种同情的味道，就好像在说：

我非常理解你的感受，老兄。

“听到了多少？哦，不，我什么都没听到。是Jar告诉我的，他还把浏览记录调给我看了。”Tony慢慢走到愣在原地的邪神身边，意味深长地拍了拍他的肩，然后小声附在他耳边说道，“我挺喜欢锤子那块的，很有创意。”

Loki没有任何时候比现在更加想念Asgard。到处惹是生非，在宇宙蹿来蹿去的二王子居然想家了，可见中庭的凶险程度非同一般。

“哦……小猫咪Tony Stark，比起锤子我想你会更喜欢Rogers的那块盾。”Loki咬咬牙，为了抑制住自己想要吼出来的冲动，他刻意将自己的语调拖得长而油腻，再怎么说也要在嘴上赢回一局。

可他再次失算了。

“我记得……嗯……Nat收藏了这篇。”Tony轻描淡写地抬头看了他一眼，将酒杯递给Natasha，然后掏出了手机。

“啊，就是它。”当Loki还挂着一副赢家嘴脸得意洋洋倚在桌子上的时候，后者显然已经找到了更残忍的报复手段。

“说罢Thor露出了一个人畜无害的笑容，揪住Loki的衣领再次吻了上去。这和第一个吻有着天差地别，带着极为明显的情色挑逗，再加上Thor身上散发出的雄性荷尔蒙，这几乎让Loki瞬间软了腿根。在他专注于应付这个吻的时候，雷神趁机扯开了Loki的衣扣，双手开始不安分地在邪神的腰肢游走。Thor暂且放过Loki的嘴唇，咬住了他的脖子，这让Loki立刻红了眼眶，他用犬齿轻轻蹭了蹭邪神的血管，舌尖描画着埋藏在苍白皮肤下的青色脉络。Loki的……”

“住口！”Loki·被哥哥咬了一口然后立刻红了眼眶·Odinson的怒吼打断了Tony声情并茂的朗读。

“Wow，真辣，怎么，不喜欢吗？”Tony满意地把手机重新塞回了口袋。

“太有文采了。”Natasha在角落小声嘟囔，并和Tony一起再次欣赏了一番邪神的窘态。  
早知道这种方法可以让他瞬间缴械投降，那么纽约大战岂不本该轻而易举，两位复仇者陷入了沉思。

“Thor说你去得太久了，要来找你。”Tony也给了又羞又恼的邪神一个“人畜无害”的微笑。

>>>>>>

“所以说我觉得这其实就是个小花招。”Clint愁眉苦脸地看着Mjolnir，“在神话里从没说过只有你才能举起来。”

“对，我的好侄子和神话里不太一样。”Loki随便抓了瓶酒，不情愿地重新回到了派对中。

“那可真有意思，我是说神话，其中有多少是真的？”Bruce对这个话题产生了兴趣。  
“这我不清楚，但Thor穿婚纱很是好看，Asgard的金发大公主。”Loki来了劲，不怀好意地瞟了一眼哥哥。他决定通过这个方式抚慰一下自己受伤的心灵，顺便过过嘴瘾。

果不其然，Thor的面部抽搐了一下，但他迅速报复了回来：“我的侍女要比我好看多了，弟弟。”

“等等，既然只有他能拿起锤子，那又是怎么被偷走的。”

“哈！问得好，大兵，恐怕世界上只有Thor能在自己眼皮底下的地砖被整个挖起来之后还睡得比死人沉。”

想起Thor第二天起床看到地上的坑和消失的锤子时那副蠢样，Loki快要拍着大腿笑出声来了，但他还是收敛了一下。

“还是Loki厉害些，毕竟我不会变成小母马去勾引一匹马。”

这下Loki笑不出来了。

他几乎瞬间跳了起来，一把扯住Thor的领子，在他耳边恶狠狠地压低嗓子警告：“咱们不是说好了，再也不提那件事情了吗？”

换来的却是Thor丝毫不逊色的回礼：“你觉得我和你，谁干的丢人现眼的事比较多。是你先提的婚纱，所以先食言的是你，叔叔。”没错，他还挑衅般的故意加重了“叔叔”二字。

“我没干过多少，更没生过孩子！那都是神话里杜撰出来的！”Loki理亏，但气势却一点儿不弱，他把Thor的领子攥得更紧了些，这致使他俩的脸都快要贴到一块了。

“但你还是勾引了一匹马。”

“那你也穿过婚纱。”

其他人一头雾水地看着这兄弟俩互相扯着对方的衣服，表情狰狞地窃窃私语。Bruce觉得自己不该挑起这个话题，他正想去拉开这两个快要缠在一块的神祇，Tony却先他一步发了话。

“Thor，你真该让着点Loki，他今天刚被同人文学打击过一番。”

这句话明显非常奏效，Loki一瞬间松开了Thor，以至于雷神差点因为弟弟突然抽走的力量而重心不稳一屁股坐在地上。与此同时，Steve的神色也变得有些复杂。

“同人文学？”Thor整理了一下被揉搓得皱巴巴的领子，开口问到。

在Loki欲哭无泪的时候，他收到了一个来自美国队长的同情的目光，几乎和Tony那个眼神如出一辙：我理解你，Loki。

Loki的大脑开始全速运转，比他绞尽脑汁思考如何给Thor带去“小惊喜”的时候转速还要快，最终他想出了一个自认为绝佳的主意：

Loki决定先发制人。

在Tony将要说出下一句——也许是不可挽回的——发言的时候，邪神扳过Thor的脸，表情沉重而肃穆，看上去如鲠在喉：“我很抱歉，Thor，如果可以的话，我是绝不想让你知道这件事情的。”

Loki直了直腰板，为了让自己接下来的胡说八道更加具有说服力，他甚至想踮踮脚弥补一下自己和Thor仅有两公分的身高差。

“我希望你可以适当地理解一下。”

“毕竟这也不是我的意思。”

“你知道，其实发生这样的事情，我也算是半个受害者。”

“哦不，当然肯定对你的伤害是最大的。”

“你是我的弟弟，Loki，不管发生什么我都和你在同一条战线上。”Thor被如此冗长的铺垫弄得有些紧张，完全忘了自己的弟弟到底是一副什么德行，他看上去对Loki的话没有一丝一毫的怀疑。

睁着眼睛说瞎话！纽约大战你和我是一条战线吗，蠢货！虽然心里是这么想的，但Loki还是将这句大实话咽回了嗓子眼里。

“听着，Thor，我想你该有个心理准备。”他双手搭在了一脸茫然的哥哥肩上，妄图努力营造出一种“同一战线”的感觉。

不仅仅是Thor，在场的所有人都洗耳恭听，就连Natasha和Tony都不知道Loki到底唱的是哪一出。

“Thor，我很抱歉，在同人文学里——”Loki表情凝重地舔了舔嘴唇，仿佛接下来他要说的事情比当时告诉Thor“父亲死了”的时候还要严重。

“——哥哥，在同人文学里，我把你上了。”

这话脱口的同时，Loki偷偷瞪了一眼Tony和Natasha，随后又在脸上重新挂上了一副悲痛万分的表情，好像他真的做了如此不合伦理的事情一样。

在场的各位没有人发话，大家都在等着Thor说些什么。而后者仿佛经历了一番长考，他眉头紧锁，在将近半分钟的沉默之后终于发了话。

“Loki，你原来一直有这种想法吗？”Thor现在的表情看上去比Loki还要沉重，他用双手捉住了Loki放在自己肩上的手，然后紧紧地把它们攥了起来。

得了，Thor根本还是没明白自己的意思。

“什么？不是的！”Loki疯狂地想甩开Thor，可他发现这根本是徒劳，“你没明白……”，Loki决定再为自己不太敏捷的兄弟更详细地解释一下，可后者却敏捷地将Loki的话按照自己理解的意思理解消化之后，更加敏捷地打断了Loki说到一半的话。

“是我不对，Loki。”Thor把Loki的手捏得更紧了些，脸上写满了悔恨和歉意，“对不起……怪我没看出来你的心意……”

“等……”

“但是如今我早就已经和Jane分手了，所以……”

“不……”

“我知道这可能有悖伦理，但是如果这能弥补我的过错，我愿意现在开始好好地接受你，我亲爱的弟弟。”

“滚！”

Loki用尽全身的力气挣开了被握紧的双手，然后干净利落地送给了Thor一个愤怒到极点的音节。所有人鸦雀无声，默默地看着这两位Asgard的王储上演着背德的话剧，Natasha准备掏手机的手被Steve拦了下来，正义的美国队长给了她一个正义的眼神：

Loki已经够惨了，别再欺负他了。

Thor觉得一切都讲得通了——Loki要来统治地球，原来只是因为这个小可怜一直喜欢自己，而他却自顾自地在中庭找了个女朋友。Thor在心里咒骂了一番自己竟如此不通情理，迟钝到看不出弟弟的心思，交了女朋友不说，还把她带到Loki面前。

我这混蛋竟然这么伤了Loki的心，他本来是个多好的孩子。

Thor瞬间原谅了Loki之前对他做的一切恶作剧，就连他的肾挨过的那些刀子都全是因为自己活该。

Loki确实已经够惨了。

他万万没想到自己的话可以被Thor曲解到这个程度。现在可好，他在Thor眼里成功变成了一个因为吃醋所以吵着闹着要统治地球的小醋包。

Loki认为现在不管自己如何解释，在Thor面前都会变成变相的羞怯。万般无奈之下，他无助地看向了兴冲冲看戏的Natasha和Tony：快帮帮我！这个呆子误会了！

意料之外的是女特工和钢铁侠出奇地配合——“Thor，事情不是这样的。”Natasha用力抿了抿嘴唇来掩饰自己刚才差点露出的幸灾乐祸的笑容。正当Loki准备相信她是真心想帮自己解释的时候，红发女人的下一句话让他立刻收回了自己心中刚刚萌生的感激之情。

“我觉得你该直接看看这个。”

Natasha递给Thor的手机屏幕上赫然写着“Thor/Loki, NC-17（成人级）”

>>>>>>

如果不是被复仇者环伺，Loki抄起家伙的手肯定不会迟疑半秒，但考虑到现在自己身处的环境，留给他的选择并不多。Loki送给Natasha一个和善而礼貌的微笑，试图告诉她：我认为还有更好的解决方案。

Natasha却毫不理会地回以一个更灿烂的笑容：你叫我帮忙当然就要用我的方法。

Loki像是彻底放弃了挣扎，他径自点了点头然后颓然跌坐到了沙发上。思路逐渐冷却下来的他快速计算出了Thor看到同人文学之后最坏的结果——所有人都会知道在同人文学中自己被Thor操了。

听上去这并没有什么，只是同人文学而已，但把面子看得无比重要的Loki是绝不允许这种事情发生的。

眼看Thor已经接过了手机，表面上Loki已经无计可施，但心里还在自顾自地打着小算盘。他想出了一个难度较高但预计将会十分有效的对策。

在诡计之神沉浸在自己的世界中机关算尽的时候，Thor正聚精会神地盯着Natasha的手机屏。但手机屏前的可不止Thor，Clint和Tony全凑了过来——Wanda被Vision拉走了，Steve又给了Loki一个同情的眼神。

“嘿！这个！”Tony兴致勃勃地指着屏幕，“Loki，你不来一起再看一遍吗？《狱中邪神》，有锤子的那个！”

去他的锤子吧。

Thor开始逐渐明白过来，所谓同人文学其实和中庭人编写的《北欧神话》差不了多少，本质就是用他和Loki编些莫须有的故事。但Thor并没有想到，这东西竟然会如此下流。

[Loki将自己繁琐的衣袍一并褪去，双腿勾上了Thor结实的腰。“好久不见，哥哥。”他的尾音绵长而甜腻，这称呼像是微弱的电流一般刺激着Thor的小腹。]

Thor停下来认真想象了一番，他蛮想听听Loki“绵长而甜腻”地叫自己“哥哥”的，因为大部分时候，一声“哥哥”的背后往往都藏着一把刀子。

雷神没觉得同人文学有多糟糕，他认为在这里面的Loki要比沙发上的这个乖太多了——“你瞧我把衣服都脱了，他居然都没有要捅我一刀的意思。”可往下的几行字，让Thor有些不高兴了。

[“把腰抬高，你这个小骚货。”Thor掐了一把Loki精瘦的腰身，略带沙哑的声音厮磨着身下人的耳根，邪神吃痛地呜咽起来，支离破碎的呻吟使Thor的挺入变本加厉。]

“嘿，这不对，我永远都不会对Loki这么说话！怎么能叫他‘小骚货’！”Thor严肃地抬起头来向Natasha抗议，然后转头看向了坐在沙发上低着头一言不发的弟弟，小心翼翼地道起歉来，“抱歉，Loki，我不会这么说了。”

显然，Thor的代入感和Loki不相上下。

在某种意义上——虽然他真的不是有意的——Thor一定在激怒他弟弟方面是个天才。Loki刚刚还在说服自己应该尽量接受现实，他本已经因为一天之内受到太多的刺激而开始逐渐感到麻木了。虽然一天没怎么动弹，但Loki早就心力交瘁，可听到Thor的这句话之后，他立刻又被气得直跳脚。

“这又不是真的，你个呆子！”Loki恼羞成怒的低吼——他完全忘了早上自己是如何因为“被锤子操了”而对Thor发脾气的。他可以想象到Thor在看哪一部分，毕竟今天上午他已经独自欣赏过了。

“我觉得这非常有想象力，Loki，你没必要反应这么激烈。”

出乎所有人的意料，Thor看上去非常平静，可Loki却不愿意了。

必须做点什么，要不然他以后在其他人面前可能就再也抬不起头来了。在全员出席的此时此刻，众目睽睽之下，正是Loki实施他那个“难度较高计划”的最好时机。

邪神缓慢地咽了一口冰凉的马丁尼，感受着辛辣和甘甜杂糅着在唇齿之间绽开。他抿了抿嘴唇，然后将整杯一饮而尽。

对于即将实施的计划，Loki甚至有种视死如归的感觉。他从来都不是战士，但现在他觉得自己将要奔赴沙场。Loki舔掉了沾在唇边的盐粒，快速回想了一遍上午他看过的所有Loki/Thor的同人小说。

Loki要让所有人都看到自己才是上面的那个。

同人文学再怎么说也只是同人文学，杜撰的东西总不会是真的。Loki只需要亲力亲为地证明，金发大胸不一定总是上面的那个。

在刚刚Thor聚精会神地阅读他和自己弟弟的性爱过程时，Loki早就在脑中构建出了整个计划并计算出了将会发生的结果：

他会走上去，然后揪住Thor的领子亲他一口，再然后他就只需要得意洋洋地欣赏所有人瞠目结舌的样子就可以了。就像《Loki的礼物》中所写的，按部就班地来完全没有问题。

这听上去简直轻而易举，他又不是没亲过Thor。还记得小时候他曾经骑在Thor的身上吻过他的脸颊——“只是兄弟之间的玩耍。”Loki自己补充。当时的Thor可不像现在这样，那时候他还是个软糯的孩子，举手投足之间都那么惹人怜爱，耀眼的金发就像被风吹拂的麦浪，冰蓝的眼睛就像纯净的穹顶……

“你们看，我没想过Mjolnir居然还有这个用处！”

Thor的声音打断了Loki对于儿时的回忆。

他一定是看到锤子那一块了。

Loki看到Thor抚摸了一下他的锤子，而且还特地用手指绕着螺旋状的花纹转了几圈。这让他立刻想起在文中，那个破东西居然在自己的屁股里进进出出。刚刚浮现在脑中的那个天真可爱的Thor瞬间没了踪影。他没想到自己的哥哥居然还会厚颜无耻地一起和其他人分享，Loki可以清楚地感觉到自己的脸颊有些发烫。

真是没有比这更丢脸的事情了。

他愤懑地努了努嘴，盯着现在眼前这个摸着锤子眉飞色舞的金发大胸。Loki觉得这对他来说太困难了，至少有几百年他们之间连拥抱都不曾有过，如今要去吻Thor，这也太超过了。

可这却是最有效的，他如此安慰自己。

在做罢这一切心理准备之后，邪神腾地一下站了起来，他笔直地走到Thor面前。Loki盘算着要霸气地扯过哥哥的领子然后闭着眼狠狠吻上去，什么都不要想，就像亲一颗猕猴桃一样。

根据中庭文学的描述，如果他可以用手把Thor圈在自己和沙发之间，好像还会加分。Loki是个喜欢附加分的人，他决定再加上这个动作。

所有的一切看似都被缜密地计算好了，可Loki却落下了一样东西没有计入考虑范畴——一个颇具情调和设计感的小台阶。

满脑子轮回播放自己编写的小剧场的邪神被这个小台阶绊了个趔趄，更糟的是，他踉踉跄跄地扑到了Thor的怀里，并不偏不倚地撞上了他的嘴唇。

诡计之神的嘴唇上还残留着马丁尼的味道，只是没了辛辣，只剩甘甜。他不规律的鼻息扑打在Thor的脸上，闹得后者觉得有些痒。

就算想方设法将它描述得浪漫些，这也绝不是一个成功的吻，或者说这连个吻都算不上，只是两片嘴唇狠狠地碰在一起罢了。真他妈的疼，Loki差点疼得流出眼泪，但Thor也绝不好受。

这姿势真是让人尴尬——Loki的手在踉跄绊倒之前本能地撑在了Thor胸前，右腿顶在了他的胯间，只差一公分，他的膝盖就会毫不留情地碾到自己兄长的命根子。

Thor更是在惊愕中丢了手机，好巧不巧，屏幕上的内容定格在了这一段上：

[Loki趁Thor走神之际，将他扑倒在了地上，他把左腿挤进Thor的双腿之间，欲求不满地吻了上去，深绿的眼睛一如既往透着诡谲的色彩，却又因为高潮的余韵平添了几分媚态。]

这画面就连接受能力很强的Tony都觉得没眼看。

虽然和计划有很大的出入——Loki没有霸气地扯到Thor的领子，更没有强势地用双手把Thor圈在自己怀里——但这却是极为成功的，让所有人都瞠目结舌了。

反应最快的还是Natasha，她夺过了Tony的手机，并拍下了几张让Loki在事后痛不欲生的照片。显然Steve已经拦不住她了，并且他也确实没这个功夫，因为在这群人中，美国队长是最瞠目结舌的那位。

Loki是个懂得随机应变的人，即便计划被破坏（还是被一个蠢得不能再蠢的小失误破坏的），他仍然竭尽全力想要挽回一点岌岌可危的颜面。只见他慢条斯理地扣住Thor的肩膀，站起来理了理衬衫，然后给了所有人一个从容不迫的表情，意思是：看到了吗，现实是和同人文学反过来的。

不过显然Loki觉得这还不够，他又试图用睥睨众生的眼神告诉大家：刚才我不是绊倒的，那也是在计划之中的。

但根本没人看他，更没人这么想，大家的视线还都停留在Thor身上，而后者也被这突如其来的吻搞懵了。

雷神早就知道弟弟的思维回路要比其他人清奇，可从没有清奇到在众目睽睽之下扑到他怀里，还亲了他一口。

经过一番思考，一番非常快速的思考，Thor认为自己当初的结论是正确的：Loki喜欢自己。

Asgard的大王子在内心做了一番激烈的思想斗争，并毫不拖泥带水地得出了最终结果——既然弟弟是领养来的，那没什么问题。

错了，问题很大。

Loki强行为自己挂上了一副胜利者的表情，可殊不知在其他人眼里，他刚才的行为就好像个因为恼羞成怒而闹起别扭的小姑娘。

在觉得自己大获全胜之后，他随即做出了今天唯一一个正确的决定：Loki跑了。

他清楚地意识到自己可能已经被色情文学烧坏了脑子，再继续下去不知道会为自己捅出多大的娄子。见好就收永远都不是个坏的选择，Loki在所有人诧异的目光中离开了大厅，回到了自己的房间，然后再一次狠狠摔了他的平板。

这次他没有再捡起来。

Loki在辗转反侧了两个钟头之后终于勉强进入了梦乡，可第二天早上他醒来的时候，更坏的事情发生了。而他，作为事情的主人公，看上去像是整个复仇者大厦最后知道的那个，就连他们这层的保洁阿姨都用异样的眼光盯着他。

这一切都是因为，Natasha Romanoff把照片发到了推特上。

所有事情更加乱套了。

如果不是老好人Steve，Loki现在也许还在床上悠闲地思考人生。

当地上的平板开始吱哇乱叫的时候，他立刻蹦了起来，因为上次平板这么嚣张的响起来时，他摊上了昨天那样的大麻烦——虽然Natasha警告过他了。

历史总是惊人的相似，这次的麻烦看上去更加棘手。

“嘿，早上好”（已经十一点半了）  
“我觉得……你该看看这个”  
“推特上已经炸了”  
“是Tony告诉我的”  
“他本来想当面告诉你然后观察你的表情”  
“可能还要录下来发到YouTube上”  
“但我觉得这太捉弄人了”  
“总之”  
“你看一下吧”

Loki收到了一张截图——Natasha Romanoff推特主页的截图。

那个女人居然把昨天他亲Thor的照片Po上了推特，更过分的，下面的配字竟是“酒后乱性的Asgard兄弟”。评论和转发数量已经有了几百万还多，Loki快气昏过去了。

完美，现在全世界都知道他俩搞在一起了。

酒后乱性！真是个好词！

Loki就算喝空一个酒厂也绝不会去亲Thor的，可如今却被打上了酒后乱性的标签。愤怒让他最后的零星理智也瞬间决堤，Loki抹了把脸就冲出了房间，为自己用法术整了套体面的衣服——他现在没有兴致像往常那样学着凡人循规蹈矩地穿戴了——然后冲到了大厅。

在去往大厅的路上他也绝不好受，几乎所有人都盯着他看个没完。

邪神的步子快得生风，但依旧躲不开众人的目光。保洁阿姨的眼神让Loki觉得自己好像干了什么毁天灭地、伤风败俗的大坏事。一路上还有几个年轻的实习小姑娘朝他指指点点，Loki隐约听到了她们破碎的对话：“你看，早和你说过，他俩的关系可不止锤基同人里头的那些。”

Loki Odinson现在又有了想要统治地球的念头，他迫切地想登上王座，然后永远将网络这个东西列为非法违禁品。

“都说了不要告诉他！你这家伙怎么这么没趣。”Tony朝Steve翻了个白眼，“我这是在尽快帮他适应，你别忘了当初咱俩是怎么度过那段地狱一般的日子。”

大厅中两位曾经的“同人文学灾难”幸存者正抱着电脑聊天，Tony显然很不满意队长搅黄了他的计划。“我都偷偷架好相机了！”

去你的Tony Stark。

“怎么回事！”Loki想要尽量掩饰自己语气中强烈的情绪波动，可他的声音气得发抖。  
“嘿嘿嘿！冷静点，小公主。”Tony象征性地举起双手，表明自己是无辜而清白的，“你应该相信我们，我们也是受害者。”他解释到。

Rogers倒还勉强值得信任，但Stark的任何一句话Loki都不打算相信了。

“Nat发了推特之后，各大社交网站和媒体首页都已经被你们两个屠版了。”Steve解释。  
“同人网站的首页都没有别的CP了，你真该来看看，简直是盛况空前。”Tony不要命地补充。

“那个女人在哪，我想我该找她谈谈。”Loki咬牙切齿地问，那副架势像是要立刻去端了Natasha的窝。

“呃……Nat她今天……今天她不太……”

“Nat说她今天一天都准备耗在推特AO3和汤不热上。”Tony打断了Steve犹犹豫豫的句子，“嘿，行了吧Cap，善意的谎言在这里是没有任何用处的，他早晚会知道。”

“知道什么？”Loki追问，不得不说这还需要点勇气，天知道会不会有更加不堪入目的东西等着他。

答案是肯定的。

“同人文学只是同人界的沧海一粟，你需要知道的还多着呢。”Tony用一副得意洋洋的过来人模样对他说。

“你什么时候变成这方面的专家了？”Steve看着钢铁侠游刃有余的样子皱了皱眉头。

“一旦接受了这玩意儿，其实有时候用来打发时间还挺有意思的。”Tony轻松地撇了撇嘴。

Loki果然没有猜错，这家伙不仅早就知道这种东西的存在，还表现得像个爱好者一样，并且看上去了解得十分透彻。

“顺便说一句，有些人还喜欢看咱俩搞在一起呢，你可以搜搜看‘霜铁’，别担心，里头被操的是我。”Tony拍了拍Loki的肩膀。

“我也不知道为什么，好像主流CP里被操的总是我。”他还自己又嘟囔了一句。

“别吓唬他了！Tony！”

Rogers真是个好人，我当初不该拿权杖戳他脑袋的。Loki在心里默默地向美国队长道了个歉。

“言归正传，我觉得你该看看这个。”Tony将各媒体以及网站的头版都调到了大屏幕上，屠版绝不是夸张的说法。各式各样的标题下方都无一例外地配着一张照片，照片中Loki双手撑着Thor的胸口，一条腿顶在他胯间，重点是，两人的嘴唇贴在一起。

比起那张照片，五花八门的标题就更加过分到令人发指了。Loki有那么一瞬间，甚至希望自己不识字。

[复仇者与昔日反派的爱恨情仇]  
[锤基同人竟有实锤]  
[内部人士爆出复联肮脏内幕——酒后乱性]  
[北欧神祇扭曲的伦理道德观]  
……

Loki痛苦地别开了头，他需要缓一缓。

“昨晚真是太厉害了，伙计，同人都不敢这么写。”一旁的Stark插着腰继续火上浇油，邪神觉得他一定是想通过这种方式报纽约曼哈顿的一箭之仇。

在Loki缓冲自己的时候，屏幕上突然弹出了Tony与Natasha的对话框。很显然——虽然不是有意为之——Natasha甚至连Loki宝贵的缓冲时间都要残忍夺走。

她兴致勃勃地发给了Tony一张同人插画，顺其自然的，那东西被投影在了大屏幕上，并进入了Loki的视线。

很好，更加不堪入目的东西出现了。

画上的他跨坐在Thor的身上，一丝不挂，双手撑着Thor的胸口——虽然不情愿，但他突然回想起了昨晚Thor胸部的触感。Loki一开始甚至都没认出来那个人是他自己，邪神可以肯定自己的腰绝对做不了那么高难度的动作。

Loki觉得自己的脑子“嗡”的一声，一片空白，在半分钟内几乎失去了思考能力。  
行了，从某种意义上讲，他确实如愿以偿地在上面了。

如果事情已经糟到不能再糟，那往往意味着接下来要开始向好的方面发展了，但这世道偏偏对Loki更残忍些。

“出什么事了，来的路上所有人都……”Thor怔在了门口，显然同人插画要比文字更有冲击力。

更糟的事情发生了。

不过如此看来，Loki并不是最晚知道这事的，另一位主人公显然比他还更加摸不着头脑。

Loki绝望地闭上了眼睛，期望再次睁开的时候可以看到熟悉的天花板，然后这一切都是自己旺盛的想象力导致的一场噩梦。

不幸的是，他睁眼瞧见的还是自己的大胸哥哥，看好戏的Tony，为他默哀的Steve，以及明晃晃刺着他眼睛的色情插图。

这让Loki暂时放弃了挣扎，在接受了无数次沉痛的教训之后，他意识到，不管计划如何缜密，在这群从不按常理出牌的人面前，一切规划好的事情都存在着数不清的变数。

Loki终于放弃了自己一直以来的作风，他已经疲于一刻不停地步线行针，聪明的诡计之神决定静观其变，然后通过审时度势来随机应变。

Thor停在门口，他的话断在一半，原因是显而易见的，当你看到自己的伙伴和弟弟一起站在厅里齐刷刷地在大屏幕上看黄图的时候，想必换做谁都会大吃一惊。和Loki一样，Thor一开始也没反应过来那画的是他和他弟弟，但这并没有什么影响，因为下一秒他就从在床单上躺着的Mjolnir推理出来了。

这突如其来的刺激让Thor觉得更加头昏脑涨，他昨晚并没有睡好，虽然作为这事情的主人公，但他其实对事情的全貌还是一知半解。

Loki在亲了他之后看上去洋洋得意地跑了，Thor现在都还没弄明白这到底是怎么回事。在Loki退出之后，其他人也都陆陆续续相继散去，只有队长犹豫着留了下来好心给他解释了一番。

Thor终于彻底搞清楚了自己看的所谓“同人文学”是个什么东西。“所以说这其实和《北欧神话》相比只是性质不太一样罢了，这里面一般都是写谈恋爱的。”雷神这样的理解让Steve勉强认可了，总结的相当正确，只是这里面的谈恋爱大部分时候都不只是拉拉小手就完了。

可就算明白了同人文学，Thor也依旧搞不懂Loki为什么突然亲了自己一口，最后他认为那只是因为弟弟不小心把自己绊倒了然后又更不小心地撞上了他而已。说不定他真的喜欢自己，但Thor还是觉得那种可能性比在广袤的夜空中找星星还要小。

他决定用“只是个小意外”来解释。

看似所有事情都说得通了，可Thor依旧没有睡着。

不为别的，就是“和Loki谈恋爱”这个今天突然闯进脑子里的想法让他辗转反侧。在误以为Loki喜欢自己的时候，Thor还无比认真地将事情的所有后果都考虑周全，有了十足的觉悟才在所有人面前说出那番话，他都满打满算决定好好去爱自己的弟弟了。

但不管真相到底是怎样，雷神都借着这个机会一丝不苟地重新审视了一遍自己对Loki的感情:

“Loki是个好孩子。”  
“他有时候只是有点迷茫而已。”  
“不管怎么样我都爱他。”  
“任何一种爱。”

>>>>>

“任何一种爱。”Thor的结论停留在了这里。对其他人来说，Loki像是浮光掠影，但在Thor眼里，跅弢不羁的恶作剧之神只是他有些调皮的弟弟而已。

在看描写他和Loki做爱的小说时，Thor并没有感觉到有什么不舒服，反而在某种程度上他还乐在其中。

“如果Loki是那样也挺有意思的。”雷神侧卧在枕头上想象了一下。

总之Thor认为如果Loki喜欢他的话，那自己会毫无疑问地欣然接受。

就像这样，伴随着漫无边际的胡思乱想，Thor六点钟才勉强睡了下去，他摸着Mjolnir，还再次小声感叹：“用锤子操，这可真够有想象力的。”

当Thor从床上爬起来的时候，已经不早了，拖着昏昏沉沉的脑袋，他打消了日常训练的计划。Thor将自己随便塞进了一件短袖衬衫里，准备去找伙计们聊聊——他知道昨天那事情肯定不会就被这样轻易作罢。不出所料，雷神在路上收获了一箩筐的关注。

就算有了如此精准的预期，但当看到那三个人聚众看色情插画的时候，Thor还是愣住了。

“出什么事了，来的路上所有人都……”他停下来快速地扫过眼前和他一样吃惊的三位，然后将视线定格在了画中的Loki身上。

“Uhhh……中午好。”

三个人都目不转睛地盯着自己，这导致Thor不知道该把手往哪儿搁了，他在空中尴尬地胡乱比划着，然后停顿了两秒，伴随着干巴巴笑声，他纠着眉头说了一句自己绝不该说的话。

“哈……呃……Loki，你的……嗯……你的……身材不错。”

虽然Loki时常动不动就给他哥哥的肾来上一刀，但那充其量只是他抒发感情的方式，不管是高兴还是生气，反正捅他哥哥一刀就对了。

但眼下，他平生以来第一次产生了想把Thor捅成马蜂窝的念头。

加之Loki是个行动派，下一秒他就为他亲爱的哥哥准备好了一把明晃晃的匕首。

“我不介意你们出去解决问题，但别在我的地盘儿。”Tony捏住了Loki的手腕，又看了一眼Thor。

他发觉Thor的情商波动极大，算得上是个不可控变量，比Banner还不可控的那种。

“你们每次小打小闹的成本都太高了。”Tony·特别有钱·Stark翻了个白眼。

“你来干什么，BROTHER。”Loki气得耳根通红，他用牙咬了一下舌尖，甩开Tony的手，把刀恶狠狠地捅进了桌子里，然后抬头眯起眼睛盯着Thor。

后者看上去想要开口，但还一个字都没说，便又被Loki恼羞成怒地打断：“看，这都是你……”他咬牙切齿地指着大屏幕上刺眼的色情插画，但话只脱口了一半，Loki就发现好像不太对劲。

这都是你干的好事。

可Thor真的什么也没干。

如果硬要说Thor有什么错，那就是他在自己不知情的情况下——还是在别人的笔下——把Loki给上了。

邪神把后半句话吞了回去，他皱着眉快速眨眨眼，然后清了清嗓子。Thor听得云里雾里，顺着Loki手指的方向，他又欣赏了一遍弟弟的好身材，并一言不发地等着Loki的下半句。

房间里有了半分钟的安宁。最后还是队长摸过电脑，小心翼翼地关上了Tony和Natasha的聊天记录，这图他已经看得够久了。

虽然没有明显地表现出来，但Steve的心里其实觉得有些欣慰，他发现好像这兄弟俩的同人衍生作品要比他和Tony的更黄更暴力。

起码现在知道我不是最惨的了。正义的美国队长心中有了一个十分不正义的想法。

“Nat把昨天的照片发到网上去了，现在所有人都知道你和你弟弟搞在一块了。”Tony终于说了句有用的话，他偷瞥了一眼Loki，为了在他再次掏家伙的时候可以及时制止。

“来的路上很多人盯着我。”Thor算是找到了原因，“你们中庭好像觉得这不合伦理，但他们都应该知道Loki是领养的，所以我们是没有问题的。”Thor一本正经地解释。

当然没有问题，有些人还巴不得你们搞在一起。Tony心里吐槽着，回头看了一眼投屏，然后敏捷地按住了Loki——他周身被金色包围，看上去已经准备好带上他那个有犄角的头盔进入战斗模式了。

现在队长和钢铁侠都开始怀疑Thor是不是故意想要惹毛Loki，如果有一个“最会惹毛弟弟奖”，那么Thor大概可以轻松蝉联几千年的冠军。

“我和你！没有搞在一起！”

Stark感到Loki气得发颤，他给了Steve一个眼神，示意如果一会真得打起来他们要及时制止。

但如果真的打起来，复仇者大厦恐怕又要重修上一遍，毕竟神仙打架。

但事实证明他们的担心是多余的，不过同时，Thor的举动也是令人吃惊的。

他毫不犹豫地三步并作两步走到弟弟跟前，给了他一个结实的拥抱。

Loki愣住了——当然看上去Steve和Tony显然更惊讶些——没有丝毫的反抗，反而安静得吓人。他甚至都不知道为什么自己连试图挣脱的努力都没做，就任由Thor这么抱着。

这感觉熟悉又陌生，Thor臂弯的温度好像将他拽回了很久以前——他俩还是懵然无知的孩子的时候——那会儿他们时常拥抱。

Thor当时可和现在大有不同——没有这么夸张的肌肉线条，更没有这么大的胸——但金发倒是没什么变化，Frigga帮他仔仔细细编起来之后，要比任何一个姑娘的都更亮更好看。Loki记起来当初Thor还想成为一名瓦尔基里，他们曾试图偷过其中一位的战袍，因为Thor太想穿上试试了。

Thor小时候可比Sif长得更像个女孩儿，Loki还偷偷想象过哥哥穿上那套制服的样子，他觉得Thor可真是好看。

大概就是从那个时候起，两人经常愿意抱在一块。玩耍时的拥抱，并肩作战之后的拥抱，就连Loki在Thor身上实验新的恶作剧后，他也会收到一个宽容的拥抱。

有一次，他们甚至还学着一对举行婚礼的新人来了一次深情缠绵的拥抱。

但是现在这个，Loki记得最清楚，是安抚的拥抱——每次他被父亲教训后，哥哥总会像这样结结实实地把他揉进怀里。他太熟悉了——不仅因为他经常恶作剧被训斥，而且因为他最喜欢这个。有时候Thor还会趴在他耳边说些哄他开心的话——“嘿，要不要过会一起去骑马。”

但Loki也觉得这太陌生了，他们好久没有正儿八经地拥抱过了。

当两位年轻的王储慢慢长大些，Loki发现没有哪两个男人喜欢像他俩这样天天抱在一块，就算是要好的朋友，最多也只是拍拍肩膀。慢慢的，Loki开始拒绝Thor向他敞开的双臂了。

“谢了，Thor。”他跳下马来，学着其他人那样拍了拍哥哥的肩膀，那是他第一次没有接受Thor的拥抱。

再然后他们就决裂了，连“拍拍肩膀”都没了。

虽说他们的关系早就破镜重圆，但拥抱好像去而不返。

Loki可以感受到Thor平稳的鼻息扑打在自己的耳边，他把手掌放在Loki的脑后，然后把他的脑袋按进了自己的肩窝。Loki的双手不知所措地悬在半空，是该推开还是该抱住，他那个满是主意的脑子突然一片空白，不知要如何抉择。

Thor总是这样，不经意的一句话或是一个举动就能让Loki所有的神谟庙筭都败于垂成。这太恼人了，Loki花了大半辈子试图摆脱这个软肋，但结果就像现在一样，他还是输得一塌糊涂，败得五体投地，他依旧因为Thor的一个拥抱而瞬间缴械投降。

Loki无法拒绝Thor。

这个拥抱持续了没多久，但效果拔群。Thor将Loki松开的时候，他就乖顺得像只被顺了毛的猫，不自觉地重新换回了中庭的那套衣服。

队长和Tony目不转睛地瞧着这两位兄弟，然后默契地给了对方一个匪夷所思的对视。  
还是你们Asgard人会玩。

Loki觉得仿佛过了一个世纪——虽说一个世纪对他来说也没有那么漫长——他才勉强回过神来。

Thor这突如其来的拥抱让邪神第一次产生了破罐破摔的想法。

我都在大庭广众之下亲过他了，这个拥抱算不了什么。

“所以你到底来干什么的，Thor。”Loki想要尽量让自己听上去轻描淡写，但嗓子却哽住了。他用力清了清喉管，这才把浑浊的声线驱走。

“就出来走走，昨……”Thor及时刹住了车，他觉得在这里提昨晚的事情保准会被捅上一刀，所以决定索性反客为主，“你怎么不在房间里待着了，Loki。”

“这都是那个女人的功劳，看到了吗，Thor，酒后乱性。”Loki恢复了平时的油腔滑调，朝着投屏上的新闻头条们偏了偏脑袋。

“该出面解释一下，只是个意外，Tony也许能帮忙。”Thor浏览了一遍五花八门的标题内容，他对这些刺眼的单词倒没有很大的反应，语气听起来甚至有些揶揄的意思，“Tony？”

Tony走神了，他在给Natasha发消息——“你错过了好东西，姑娘”。

Natasha没有回他，多半是已经被铺天盖地的新同人作品淹没了，事后她有多后悔没有欣赏到兄弟俩的深情拥抱就是后话了。

在Thor第二遍叫他的时候，Tony才回过神来：“解释？不不不老兄，解释只会让事情更糟。”他好心提醒，“那会让你俩之间看上去真的发生了些什么，相信我，我是过来人。”说完他瞥了眼一旁的队长。

Steve在一旁附和地点了点头，他俩的意见头一回这么一致。两人都忘不了当初拼命解释自己和对方不是那种关系之后反而事与愿违，要知道众口铄金，在大众眼里，解释往往就是掩饰。

那时候也是因为一张照片。

这很奇怪，Tony意识到，两次事件的起因和发展都太过相似了。他看到Steve也在一旁锁紧了眉头，Tony知道他和自己想到一块去了——也许Natasha是故意的。

但现在明显不是推情准理的时候，Loki看上去有些不太对劲，他没有继续参与任何讨论——换作平时，他应该早就开始变着法儿地冷嘲热讽了——而眼下Loki在一旁缄口不言，目光有些呆滞地盯着桌子腿。

出人意料的，Thor没有理会弟弟的异样，反而拍了拍Tony的后背然后揽过他的肩膀：“你好久没训练了，Tony，看看你的小肚子，不要觉得自己穿着盔甲就没人知道你长胖。”说话的同时，他给了Steve一个眼神，示意他随他们一起出去。

偌大的房间瞬间静了下来，只留Loki一人不知在想些什么。

其实Loki哪还有心思想什么，他整个人都被那个拥抱搅乱了。

没怎么意识到Thor他们已经离开，Loki的眼睛发直，目光呆滞地穿过了投屏上花花绿绿的标题们，却没再看到眼睛里。

他机械地将Thor他们渐远的脚步声收入耳中，但再没有足够的脑子处理这些外界的信息了。

怪透了，这拥抱可比那个亲吻威力大得多。Loki从没有如此犹疑思量过什么事情，因为他总是志在必得的那个——所有事上都是。

可现在不同了。

他颓然跌进了椅子里，引得转椅发出了一声悲鸣。

现在轮到Loki辗转悱恻了。

在刚才的拥抱中，他骤然加速的心跳如同一个警告——“你确定Thor对你只是哥哥而已吗”，他的心脏就好像这么问到。

Loki从未想过这事，或者说，他从未想过兄弟之间还能产生另一种情感。虽然比起Thor，他对情爱算是经验甚少，但这并不代表他一窍不通——邪神还是明白些的，他对这类事情虽然兴趣寡淡，可有时也会为了方便办事，凭借自己那张好看的面孔蛊惑几个姑娘或小伙。

不过一码归一码，Loki虽然活了十几个世纪，可他从没有认认真真地谈过情说过爱。  
这样突然的变化让他非常紧张，但出人意料的，Loki十分坦然的接受了这个事实——他也许真的喜欢上他哥哥了，想和他上床的那种喜欢。

说实话，邪神没有被自己的这个想法吓到，一来他觉得这只是暂时的——“我只是被那些色情文学烧坏了脑子”；二来，他还是认为，就算他俩哪天真得搞上了床，自己也是上面那个——“Thor想上我？别开玩笑了，瞧瞧他小时候一害羞就扭扭捏捏的那副蠢样”。

Loki觉得谁操谁是不应该由体格决定的，并且如果讲起道理，Thor的身体更适合被操——他的胸揉捏起来比姑娘的胸脯还舒服——Loki认真且笃定地点了点头。

就像这样，他花了半个钟头回忆了一番Thor胸部的触感，半个钟头思索了一下要如何操开Thor，然后再半个钟头得出了一个小小的结论：自己这样只是暂时的，错都在Natasha和那些同人文学。

经过了这么一番自我麻醉（他坚定地称其为思想斗争），Loki的那股骄纵劲儿总算是回来了。

恶作剧之神心里美滋滋的，全然忘记了今早自己和Thor“劲爆”的新闻带给他的困扰，就连回房间的路上，他都揣着愉快的心情慢悠悠地溜达着，用那双绿眼睛居高临下地斜睨着一脸嫌弃的保洁阿姨。

>>>>>>

另一边，Thor继续拖着他沉重的脑袋不情愿地进行着又苦又累的训练——本来他都已经取消了今天的训练计划——可雷神认为自己身上责任重大——他需要支走他的两个伙计然后给弟弟一些时间独自进行一下冷静的思考。

Thor艰难地做着不知是第多少个引体向上，看着Tony不知第多少次抓着Steve的领子质问：“你说实话，我胖得有那么明显吗？”然后在全然不知情的情况下，他的好心不知第多少次被Loki辜负了：Thor为了给Loki提供一个可以自己静一静的环境而在训练场上汗流浃背，但与此同时，邪神任由自己陷进柔软的床上，并惬意地睡了个午觉。

但事实证明，睡觉是个错误的决定。

Loki美妙的心情被一个噩梦终结了。他是个常做梦的人，噩梦更不在少数——特别是原来发生过的那些“家庭矛盾”们——就算是过了多年，这些曾把他的灵魂敲得支离破碎的回忆还总是以梦境的形式出现在Loki身边，阴魂不散。

可今天这个，从某种意义上来讲，更吓人些——说来好笑，因为Loki做梦都不会想到，同人文学已经扩散到他的潜意识里了。

梦中，他在毕尔斯基尔尼尔，Thor卧室的中央——Loki知道这是Thor的住处，虽然他只来过那么几回——绝不像同人文学中所胡乱写的那样，他们并没有天天在这里交欢。  
Loki从镜子中看到自己穿着浴袍，他不知道为什么自己会只穿着浴袍出现在Thor的寝宫，Loki可是个讲究到在自己屋里都要穿戴整齐的人。

算了，不该深究梦中的逻辑。

Loki走近了些，这下他看得更清楚了——自己的发梢还挂着水珠——他也许刚洗完澡。行吧，Loki勉强接受了自己刚洗完澡穿着浴袍出现在Thor的卧室里这个设定。

然后Thor来了，他光裸着上身，唯一的遮盖就是系在腰上的那块白色布料。从外面斜射进来的阳光暗示时间已近黄昏，暖色的光线笼罩在Thor周身，没擦干的水滴和湿漉漉的金发都在这束光的照射下金光闪闪——Thor看上去在发光。

Loki的眼睛不能自已地注视着Thor的身体，就算用较为客观的语言来描述，他也好看得像一尊云石雕像，邪神甚至产生了想要将那条碍事的白布扯掉的冲动。

操，我在想什么。

他及时将自己偏离轨道的想法拉了回来，但梦里的Loki可就没这份觉悟了。穿着浴袍的他没有转头，安静地从镜子里看着Thor向自己走近，然后将他圈在了怀里，下巴埋进了Loki的肩窝，双手摸索着他浴袍的腰带。

什么玩意？

Loki发现事情更不对劲了，但他无法控制梦里的自己，梦中的他配合地转过头去，然后和Thor交换了一个湿乎乎的吻。

可以，聪明的邪神知道接下来他俩要上床了，真他妈的完美。

没关系，这可是在他自己的梦里，他不可能是被插的那个。虽然这么安慰着自己，但Loki还是有点紧张。

Thor带着挑逗的意味，缓慢地抽开了Loki那根深绿的腰带。Loki还没有足够的时间吐槽，他就被Thor打横抱了起来，然后放在了床上。

Loki的心中警铃大作，这个展开不太对劲，怎么想都应该是他把Thor抱起来才对。邪神意识到要坏事了，虽然之前已经有了些心理准备，但这依旧让Loki感到怒火中烧。

为什么在自己的梦里他都是被操的那个！

Loki对自己很失望，万万没有想到连潜意识居然都如此明目张胆地背叛了自己。

但他脑子里的小挣扎根本无济于事，没有什么能阻止梦中的Loki继续他的动作。他翻身跨坐在了Thor的胯间，双手配合地褪下了自己的浴袍，任由黄昏的阳光抚摸着他光洁裸露的后背。

“Loki……”Thor的声音很低也很轻，但足够深情，“答应我别再走了。”

这肉麻的话几乎让Loki的内心颤搐了一下。Thor的手掌覆上了他的脖颈，让Loki稍稍弯下了身子伏在了他的身上。前者再一次乖巧地送上了自己的嘴唇，在热吻的同时还扯掉了Thor身上唯一的遮盖。

Holy Sh.……

Loki本来以为自己的老二已经足够傲人了，可没想到潜意识里的他还给Thor安排了一根更厉害的。沉浸在震惊中的邪神看见自己抬起屁股蹭了蹭Thor半勃的家伙，而他哥哥轻车熟路地将手指滑进了他口中翻搅了几下，然后塞进了他的后穴。

很明显这已经触碰到Loki接受范围的底线了——虽然在同人文学里他的屁股已经被奇奇怪怪的东西进进出出过无数次了，但如此真实的，以自己的第一视角看到这些，还是太超过了。

几乎是同时，他大口喘着气从床上突然惊醒，衬衫被汗水浸了个通通透透，凌乱的黑发黏在额角。Loki的呼吸沉重而急促，直到看到熟悉的天花板，他才暗暗放下心来。

与梦中相似，眼下的时间同样是黄昏时分，一撮微弱的阳光从他没有拉严实的窗帘中溜了进来——Loki在睡觉的时候总会把窗帘拉上。

不管怎样，谢天谢地，他醒了。

Loki居然有种劫后余生的感觉——要是再继续下去，他大概会疯——这可比同人文学和插画真实刺激太多了。

黑发男人虚脱一般地慢慢坐了起来——好久都没做过这么累人的梦了。他坐到床沿上，掐了掐鼻梁试图让自己清醒些，也好驱走刚才那个让人心惊肉跳的噩梦。处于惊吓中的Loki并没有意识到，这是他第一次做有关于性的梦，而对象居然是他哥哥。

操！他心里咒骂了一声，这个梦搞得他晚上都不敢睡觉了——就算在梦里再落下彩虹桥十次，他也不想看见Thor把手指往自己屁股里塞了。

Loki待自己的心跳平静下来，弯腰捞起了地上的平板——很好，上面没有任何人找他，这证明起码他在梦里和Thor上床的时候，Natasha没有闹出新的幺蛾子。

Loki把黑发向耳后别了别，再次打开了那个名为AO3的网站——Asgard的二王子为自己注册了一个账号。

为了不让自己暴露，他聪明地选了个看上去乱七八糟的用户名——oasgngfardki（虽说仔细拼一拼就知道是King of Asgard）。

Loki找到了自己读的那篇Thorki——看起来这还是人气相当高的一篇——接着他翻起了底下的评论。那些评论大部分都是在赞美文章的作者，但还有小部分的粉丝会对内容展开些讨论。

这也许是了解他们想法的好时机，Loki琢磨着，然后在评论区输入了自己的问题：为什么大部分文章里Loki都在下面呢？

多棒的主意！他希望能通过这个问题也让那些人重新思考一下——难道Thor就真的那么理所应当的是上面的那个吗？

随后他又找了几篇评论较多的，在下面留下了其他几个评论：“用锤子，Thor的良心难道不会痛吗”，“我觉得他们兄弟俩之间只是单纯的兄弟情吧”，以及“感觉里面有些姿势太高难度了，说不定他们做不了”。

Loki满意地退了出去，重新搜索了Loki/Thor的Tag，点进了人气相对较高的一篇——让他生气的是，就算是人气最高的那篇Loki/Thor也比不上一篇热度普普通通的Thor/Loki——然后Loki满怀激情地学着其他评论的样子夸赞了文章的作者：写得实在是太好了！请继续下去，我永远支持您！

邪神心满意足地退了出来，又跑去了Stony的版块。他想看两篇Stark被日的小说解解气——那家伙净帮些倒忙。

可搜索结果让他有点不平衡，Steve/Tony和Tony/Steve的数量差不多是四六开，而自己这边，恐怕连个二八开都到不了。

但Loki依旧翻了几篇找了找乐子，心情又瞬间好了许多——他十分乐意在美国大兵操哭钢铁侠的这种场景上展开一番想象，这让他感觉好极了。

不知不觉中他就翻完了五六篇，Loki准备退出去看看自己的留言有没有人评论，令人意外的，他的问题后面人们留下了一连串的争辩和讨论。

为什么大部分文章里Loki都在下面呢？

[——体格差，懂吗，那种力量上纯粹的压制！]  
Loki默默给自己制定了一个健身计划，继续往下看了起来。  
[——他总是在哥哥生气的边缘试探，就让人想要看到他被操乖的样子。]  
……

Loki·在哥哥生气的边缘试探·Odinson沉默了两秒。

他仔细回忆了一下自己原来的所作所为，但丝毫没有反省的意思——中庭人的想法可真够变态的——最后他还是把错都归在了别人身上。

Loki很快失去了耐心，因为评论内容大同小异，所以他快速略过了几条，可却突然愣在最底下那句话上：

[——其实我认为他俩之间谁攻谁受并没有那么重要，重要的是他们属于彼此。]  
Loki觉得自己的心跳蓦的漏了半拍，这句话不是他第一次见到了——教他法术时，Frigga曾悄悄和他说过类似的话——“不管发生什么，Loki，你和Thor总会殊途同归，因为……”  
[因为他（你）们属于彼此。]

遥远的记忆与现实重叠起来，Loki一向将母亲所有的话都奉为圭臬，所以这句他自然是不会忘的。

没错，说得对，Thor是属于我不错。

邪神故作镇定地安抚了一下自己的心脏，当初Frigga和他说这话的时候，他的心可没像现在这样砰砰直跳过。

Loki赶紧退了出来，他可不想让自己的想象力继续像梦里那样毫无节制地驰骋下去。他戳开了其他问题，像上一个一样，Loki得到了五花八门的答案。

“用锤子，Thor的良心难道不会痛吗？”  
[——不仅不会痛，还美滋滋。]  
[——锤子的用法真是太多样了，想想基妹被捆住双手拴在锤子上，我他妈社保。]  
基妹是个什么东西！

Loki从语言情境中推断出这是凡人们对他的另一个称呼，他气得一口气没喘上来，二话不说退出了这个帖子。

“我觉得他们兄弟俩之间只是单纯的兄弟情吧。”

[——他们之间如果是纯纯的兄弟情，那怕不是天下情侣都是好哥俩。]  
[——题主认真的吗，你瞧瞧他为了得到他哥的关注，都要统治地球了！]

老天，这都是什么乱七八糟的理由。Loki差点要点开回复键把“我是真的想统治地球，和Thor没有关系！”这句话敲在对方脸上。

他没有再点开第三个，Loki已经能想象到最后那个问题能给他带来什么了——[不会的，更难的他俩都能做到。]

他悻悻地退出了Thor/Loki的版块，点进了刚才他夸赞的那篇基锤里。他想顺着作者的名字看看这位和他在某些方面志同道合的明白人有没有关于Thor/Loki的其他作品，但在他夸赞的留言下，居然也有位不知名的网友回复了他。

[——姑娘，你怕不是要失望了，这太太早爬墙到锤基了，她说写基锤没前途。我看你啊，也赶紧跳墙吧，这冷CP一周都难有篇新的，你看现在，锤基的实锤都出来了，我估计寥寥无几的那几位坚守基锤的太太也都要去对家了。]

就连自己养了三四年的蛇被Thor拐走的时候，Loki都没觉得这么难过，他心里突然感觉空落落的。但Loki还是点开了那位作者的名字，果不其然，最近的更新Tag全部都由原来的Loki/Thor变成了Thor/Loki，这一换Tag，书签数量噌噌往上涨，和原来完全不是一个量级的。

“写基锤没前途”，这话像是无形的鞭子一样抽打着Loki，这种感觉就像他刚爬到马背上准备开始打猎，却被那匹马毫不留情地掀到地上去一样。

不是没前途，是这些低劣的蝼蚁们只从体格这种肤浅的表面特征来判断事情。而他，Asgard的二王子，同人文学中被操的主人公，有义务向他们证明基锤才应该是主流CP，锤基只是些歪门邪道罢了。

Loki认为自己是擅长创作的。他写的那部舞台剧，《AsgardLoki之殇》，整整演了两年都还场场爆满，开演一个小时前总有人提前来替自己占下靠前的视野，每次结尾都有观众朋友悄悄抹眼泪。有些时候，Loki甚至觉得自己王子的身份成了他向剧作家发展道路上的阻碍。

就着这丰富的创作经验和出类拔萃的写作才能，同人文学对他来说肯定更是不在话下。Loki戳开备忘录就准备开写，可他突然想起来Tony和他说的那句话：

“听到了多少？哦，不，我什么都没听到。是Jar告诉我的，他还把浏览记录调给我看了。”

Jar。

Loki瞬间停住了自己的手，他隐约记起来，Tony Stark好像有个什么叫Javis的人工智能，那玩意儿听说能黑进差不多所有电子设备。换句话说，只要他前脚把小说发出去，后脚Stark就能在整栋大楼里开广播朗读。

黑发男人陷入了沉思。这行不通，他还是要面子的。

>>>>>>

俗话说天无绝人之路，有些时候生活总是会带给人一些意外的惊喜，特别是对像Loki这种洞察力比较强的人来说更是如此。

这是Loki放弃他同人写作这个好主意的第二天，作息规律的邪神在十二点钟准时起床，捞起枕头边的平板——现在逛AO3已经成了他的日常，如果不看锤基的版块，那么自己还是常在上面的那个。

就像昨天，他无聊的时候搜了一下Tony那天跟他提到的“霜铁”，里面的自己果然还是霸气非常，简直和锤基里面写的那个动不动就哭的梨花带雨的小哭包判若两人。

今天Loki决定先逛逛Stony的版块，也不知为什么，他觉得这俩人搞在一块最有意思。  
Loki现在在同人文学方面都可以算得上是半个专家了，他甚至都能叫得上几个有名作者论坛的名字。

就比方说，那位叫“Steve的甜甜圈”的，虽说他写的是铁盾，但Loki依旧很热爱他的作品——代入感很强，并且有时候看看美国大兵在下头喘也别有一番乐趣——“反正当初他们是团结起来揍我的”，所以不管看谁被操，Loki都能从中获得些快感。

在这位作者的作品中，他最喜欢的就是那篇原设定无AU的铁盾日常了，这篇的代入感是最强的，人物性格也十分还原——如果除去有些地方把Tony写得帅的夸张以外。

当今天Loki打开论坛，欣喜地发现“Steve的甜甜圈”更新了。他立刻点了进去滑到了更新的部分，如饥似渴地读了起来——也不知道今天会是什么姿势。

但读到一半，些许违和感涌了上来——这对话有点似曾相识——他皱了皱眉头开始搜索自己的记忆。

难不成这不是新的？Loki检查了一遍日期，是今天的没有错，还是就在五十分钟之前发布的，那会儿他还在做梦呢。

Loki如何想都想不明白，便干脆放下平板更仔细地回放了一遍近几天的记忆，最终他猛地想起来——这对话是他昨天听到的，连场景设定都一模一样。

事情是不可能巧成这样的。

Loki舔了舔嘴唇，总结出了两种可能性——要么这大厦被监视了，要么这两人中的一个就是这位“Steve的甜甜圈”本人。因为他清楚地记得，昨天自己路过Tony和Steve的时候，周遭除了他就没有别人了。

Loki不认为这安全性极高的大厦能被谁监视，那么可能性就只剩一个了——Steve或是Tony其中的一人，就是这位铁盾圈内的著名写手“Steve的甜甜圈”。

这想法让他自己都吃了一惊，可没有比这个更好的解释了。Loki继续慢慢抽丝剥茧——美国队长看上去不会是写这玩意的人，何况他就算写也该是写盾铁。

这样一来，“Steve的甜甜圈”就只可能是那位大名鼎鼎的天才Tony Stark了。

可真是个天大的惊喜。

像是第一次看到美国队长和钢铁侠的色情文学时一样，Loki笑得滚在了地上，要不是因为铺着地毯，他可能把地面锤穿。

先不说内容，光是“Steve的甜甜圈”这个名字就够他笑一年了。

开玩笑的吧，Stark。

Loki顺着名字点了进去，重新审视了一遍自己原来看过的这位“天才写手”的同人，真是妙不可言。

有梦想谁都了不起。

邪神在心里将Tony冷嘲热讽了一顿，就他那个身高还想操队长，可歌可泣。Loki完全忘记了自己这边的情况，他没想过也许其他人也是这么想他的——就他那个小身板还想操他哥哥，值得敬佩。

不得不说Stark写得还不错，大概有他那么十分之一的好，Loki带着深不可测的笑容眨了眨眼睛。

他从不给作者发私信，可今天Loki决定用自己的方式支持一下前阵子在他的窘境上火上浇油的甜甜圈先生。

[您好]  
[说真的，您写的实在是棒极了]  
[我真的很不能理解怎么会有“盾铁”这种配对，更不能理解为什么“铁盾”会被人说冷CP]  
[怎么想Tony都该是攻才对]——Loki前两天刚学会了“攻”这个词。  
[请原谅我拙劣的语言无法赞美出您文笔万分之一的精彩]  
[钢铁侠真是辣爆了]  
[特别是今天的更新]  
[我完全都可以脑补出来他俩在那里站着说话的样子]  
[简直就像Tony以自己第一视角来创作的一样]  
[实在是太完美了]  
[我会永远支持您作品的]

实在是太完美了。

Loki觉得这是他这段时间以来过得最美好的一个早（中）晨（午）。他从地上爬了起来，换下了睡袍，然后从衣柜里扯出来件黑衬衫——和“有衣服穿就行”的Thor不一样，Loki在中庭过得比当初在Asgard还讲究。

当他穿戴好再次拿起平板的时候，“Steve的甜甜圈”已经给他回复了——怪不得现在Tony把他那个金发CEO对他工作室的访问权限都取消了，原来是天天猫在里面写同人小说——逻辑推理一向是Loki的强项。

[你说的太对了]  
[Tony不是攻天理难容]  
[Steve那个老冰棍一看就是那种总受]——Loki跳出去查了一下“总受”是什么意思。  
[但“铁盾”不算是冷CP]  
[哈哈哈哈哈哈哈你看看隔壁“基锤”]  
[实在是太好笑了]  
[最近那张照片流出来之后]  
[没看最后那两位基锤的太太都跳墙了吗]  
[哈哈哈哈哈哈抱歉]  
[我没忍住]  
[笑死我了]  
[不管怎么说，谢谢你的支持了]

Loki美妙的早晨只持续了十分钟。

愤怒像是一个又一个连续不断的火热气泡从黑发男人的心脏鱼贯而入，他差点又把平板往地上摔去——不能再摔了，摔坏就看不了AO3了，Loki还没有失去理智。最后为了解气他只能憋屈地把平板狠狠扔在床上。

按照原来的打算，Loki是准备慢慢通过聊天套出Tony·Steve的甜甜圈·Stark的破绽的，但现在，他二话不说踢开了房门就气冲冲地往外去。

Loki决定拜访一下这位隐藏在自己身边的著名同人文手。

他愉快地行走在大厦里——过了这么多天，Loki早就适应了人们对他投来的异样目光，AO3对他潜移默化的影响明显是十分有效的，Loki现在对同人文学与同人插画中的各种下流玩法都有了抗性，相比起那些东西，这些八卦的眼神就完全没有了杀伤力。

“Stark的工作室在哪？”他揪住了从墙的另一边穿过来的Vision。

“我想是再上面两层，Stark先生最近一直在那里工作。”

生化人这种东西就是省时省力，换做其他人，不刨根问底只怕不会罢休——毕竟Loki和复仇者们少有联系，找Tony这种事就更是可以称得上非常魔幻了。

当Loki隔着玻璃往工作室瞧去的时候，Tony正在电脑前面打字——想都不用想，他一定是在写他铁盾的更新。

邪神敲了敲玻璃，这声音引得甜甜圈先生略带不满地抬起了头——他已经疲于拒绝接连不断的来访者了，自己还有“正事”要干——可当看到Loki时，他的不满转为了难以掩饰的惊讶。

Tony把手头的文档藏了起来，将这位出人意料的访客放进了屋里。

“瞧瞧这是谁来了。”他从座位上站起来向Loki走去，有意想让他俩的对话远离自己刚刚藏好的文件。

“看上去你在忙。”Loki直接绕过了钢铁侠，慢慢踱着步子绕到电脑旁边，用指尖缓慢的扫过了键盘，这动作让Tony心里一哆嗦。

“是挺忙。”他赶忙转过身子，故作镇定地往电脑边走去，“你可真是位稀客，所以Asgard的小王子找我有何贵干？”

“忙着……”Loki故意顿了顿，“创作吗？”

“咳……什么？”Tony像是被呛到了，他戛然收住脚步，警觉地看着Loki——黑发男人已经毫不客气地坐在了他的椅子上。

“那大概是我误会了。”Loki笑了起来，用手撑着下巴，“我想你不介意我用一下你的电脑。”

“别乱动我的文件。”Tony感觉浑身都不舒服起来，Loki这副样子让他觉得自己像只待宰的羔羊。

“Wow，你还收藏了AO3。”Loki熟练地打开了浏览器，抬了抬眼皮给了Tony戏谑的一瞥。

“哈……有时候看看可以解压，特别是你和你哥的那些，写得很不错。”Tony想要试着通过激怒Loki来掩饰自己不安的情绪，可他没想到对经受了各种各样同人文学熏陶的邪神来说，这种挑衅已经没有任何意义。

“Wooh，谢谢。”Loki笑得更灿烂了，他还特意偏偏头表示了感谢，“但我这两天发现了写的更不错的，”他夸赞了起来，“我记得好像……是篇铁盾。”

细密的汗珠覆上了Tony的额头，他故作镇定地努了努嘴，刚想要回些什么话，Loki却突然用食指压住自己的嘴唇，示意Tony他还没有说完。

“我想你可能会高兴看看，这位作者实在是太令人敬佩了。”Loki一边敲着键盘一边继续讲了起来，“他可以说是一手撑起了铁盾的一片天。”

Tony紧紧盯着Loki，他喉咙发干：“你和我说这些干什么？”

“你知道我什么意思，Steve的甜甜圈先生。”恶作剧之神的吐字又轻又慢，每个音节都拍打在Tony颤巍巍的小心脏上。

“我不……”

“行了吧Stark，今天更新的这对话，跟你昨天和Rogers的那些一模一样。”Loki不耐烦地打断了他辩解般的句子，翠绿的眼睛不怀好意地盯着他——简直就和当初Tony美滋滋看着Loki手足无措时的眼神一模一样。

真是天道好轮回。

Tony清了清嗓子，扬起了头做出一副要谈判的样子——他心里其实紧张得够呛，这要是被他那群面对八卦如狼似虎的好同事们发现了，先别说Natasha，Clint准能借这个嘲笑他一辈子，队长以后看见他肯定直接吓得跑到三丈开外。

“你想要什么？”甜甜圈先生现在看上去一点都不甜了，他因为过于想要掩饰自己的不安，声音听上去都有些发抖。

“我一直觉得你是个不错的合作对象，Tony。”邪神慢条斯理地走到他身边，学着Tony当初对他的样子拍了拍这位秘密同人创作者的肩膀，趴在他耳边低声说，“让你那个人工智能永远别看我的平板。”

>>>>>>

Loki可不傻，他知道那种警告对于Tony这样的人来说不痛不痒。邪神虽然对中庭的科技算不上了解，但绝不像Thor那样一窍不通。

Tony Stark在这方面是个专家，这事儿Loki心里还是有数的，所以在离开之前，他还加上了另一句友好的忠告——“要是这事被谁知道，你也不会好过到哪去的，Tony。”——邪神特意叫了他的名字，为了强调一下他俩之间难能可贵的革命友谊。

很好，现在这两个人变成一根线上的蚂蚱了。

扫清了同人创作道路上的障碍，Loki顿时觉得轻松了很多。他在床上正襟危坐，守着平板开始构思故事内容。

想想还真有点小紧张，毕竟上次创作已经是好几年前了，怕不是手都要生疏了——当初写舞台剧剧本的时候他可是洋洋洒洒，才思泉涌，弄得最后台本监制哆哆嗦嗦地和他说什么：

“殿……殿下，您再写演员们可就记……记不住台词了……”

真是废物，Loki一副恨铁不成钢的样子摇了摇头。

但现在突然可以尽情创作，他反倒不知道要写什么了。

Loki在记忆里面胡乱抓摸起来，寻思着在什么地方可以加点“小情节”，可经过将近半个钟头的挣扎之后，他放弃了——根本没地方加——自己活了千八百年，要么就是在恶作剧，要么就是在恶作剧的路上，哪有时间和哥哥谈恋爱。

Loki回想了一下同人文学都是如何给他们安排时间的，最后索性决定什么道理都不讲，只管胡说八道就可以了——像其他的创作者那样。

邪神不喜欢那种直接脱了就干的，他是个有情趣的人——前戏是非常重要的。但Loki对这方面的经验实在是太过贫瘠了，无奈之下，他决定先找几篇锤基学习一下——“只要把Thor想象成自己就可以了。”Loki这么安慰自己。

说实话，他真不敢相信中庭人的想象力居然可以如此丰富，看着五花八门的标题Loki竟然一时不知道如何抉择，最后他决定从收藏数量较高的开始看起。男人做了个深呼吸，抱着视死如归的心情点了进去。

[警告：Thor黑化，非自愿性行为]

虽说不知道“黑化”是什么意思，但“非自愿性行为”一看就知道不是什么好事。Loki做了个吞咽的动作——“能有什么呢，都没在怕的”，他什么大场面没见识过。

这篇整体来说不算长，但对Loki来说却足够煎熬了——这个里面的Thor怎么那么凶！  
可诡计之神转念一想，这反倒给他提供了一个不错的思路。他喜欢上了“非自愿性行为”这个设定，听Thor一边恼羞成怒地骂他但却无力反抗这个设定想想就十分让人心动。

到现在为止，Loki少说也看了百十来篇各种各样的色情文学，他早就摸清楚了这些东西的套路——无非就是口交、润滑、抽插再到射精的一个过程，就连里面的修辞和选句Loki都记住了不少。

他边写边想象着那幅画面，心里由衷地喜欢上了同人文学——在里面他想让Thor说什么他就要说什么。

[“Loki，操死我，唔……”Thor淫荡地摆动着他的腰身，“啊……你干……干得我好爽……”]  
没错，是真的爽。邪神感叹起来。

Loki简直乐开了花，虽说他都没想过自己能写出这么下流的东西。但这不是重点，重点是就算知道放在现实里这东西奇怪的有多么离谱，他心里还是感觉无与伦比的舒服——来之不易的胜利与酣畅淋漓的复仇杂糅在一起的感觉实在是妙极了。

显然二王子的创作天赋是毋庸置疑的，就连他的打字频率都以肉眼可见的速度噌噌变快，最后简直可以媲美兢兢业业工作十几年的打字员了。

不知不觉备忘录中已经密密麻麻一片，Loki满意极了，他停下了手指意犹未尽地重新浏览了一遍自己的作品——简而言之这就是一个他强行把Thor按在床上操到哭唧唧求饶的故事。

真是完美——这要比舞台剧创作简单和有趣多了——Loki骄傲地在上面打上Loki/Thor的Tag然后毫不犹豫发表了出去。像是完成了一项艰巨的任务一样，他长舒了一口气，然后惬意地丢掉平板捡起了枕边的书读了起来——《莎士比亚作品集》，这是他偶然在Stark的图书馆找到的，Loki出奇地喜欢这人的作品，甚至默默地在心里承认他的台本创作水平可能比自己还要高一些。

黑发神祇在书中忘记了时间，再抬起头的时候就已经是近傍晚了。他活动了活动僵硬的脖颈，想要查看一下有没有人在他的小说下面发表什么赞美的评论。可现实却让他失望了，评论区冷冷清清的，只有两条留言：

[——您的文笔真是不错，可这Thor有些OOC了吧……]  
[——附议楼上！这里面的Thor根本就不是Thor啊。]

Loki·自诩天才创作者·Odinson头一次亲力亲为创作的自己与哥哥的色情文学被别人说了OOC。

>>>>>>

虽然不清楚OOC是什么，但他知道肯定不是什么好的意思。这种时候和Stark建立起的革命友谊就显得尤为重要了。

Loki戳开Tony的头像——这是他第一次在聊天软件上和别人主动说话——除了Thor以外，Loki经常使唤Thor出门买甜点。

“嘿，甜甜圈”

“你知道OOC是什么意思吗”——他还顺便把评论区的截图发了过去。

在认真苦恼OOC是什么意思的邪神殊不知此时此刻的Tony早就在工作室里拍着大腿笑成一团，根本不用Javis的帮助，他用膝盖都能猜到“oasgngfardki”就是Asgard的小王子。  
当这位基锤同人创作者沉浸在莎翁的作品中时，Tony已经反反复复把他刚发布的小说读了不下十遍。并且为了表达自己发自内心的支持，他还特意换了个小号悄悄给Loki在评论里送了温暖，那条“附议楼上”的点评就是Tony的杰作。

看到Loki发来的消息，钢铁侠一点都不吃惊，他内心毫无波澜，甚至更想笑了。  
“说真的，Loki”

“你对同人文学是不是有什么误解”

“这可不是让你自由发挥的”

“好歹尊重一下你哥哥的人设”

“讲道理”

“Thor是不会说什么‘操死我’这种话的”

“你不信的话我帮你问问他”

Tony用笑得颤抖的双手回复了Loki，他觉得作为前辈，自己应该尽职尽责地引导Loki走上同人创作的正确道路。

“要照你这样写下去”  
“迟早会露馅的”  
“我想你也很清楚”  
“Nat是个洞察力惊人的姑娘”  
“听说她扒马甲的功夫出神入化”

“要是你被发现我也要遭殃。”Tony心想，但他没说出来，“Loki保准第一时间就会把我一起供出去。”

真是塑料花一般的革命情谊。

“夜里一点你去七楼”  
“那儿有个吧台”  
“去那个地方等我”  
“别让人看见你”

Tony·铁盾万粉大佬·Stark决定为OOC萌新写手Loki上几节课。

“轮不到你来命令我。”Loki刚想操着自己平日的腔调居高临下地回复Tony，手却猛地停住了——“被Natasha知道自己创作同人小说”这个后果听上去实在是太过恐怖，万般无奈之下，他只能悻悻地删掉打好的句子，极不情愿地改成了一个轻描淡写的“哦”。

>>>>>>

到一点钟的等待并不是很漫长，Loki打发时间的方法千千万万，他遛了遛AO3，读了会儿书，然后再次审视了一遍自己完美无缺的作品，Loki还是觉得什么毛病都没有。

凌晨的曼哈顿和白天几乎一样热闹，落地窗外灯火通明的夜被厚重的窗帘隔绝了起来，让房间内看上去更加安逸而孤独。黑发男人弯腰关掉了床头的台灯，昏黄的灯光在冷色调墙面上打出的光晕便不能再继续描摹Loki修长的轮廓了。

十二点五十五分，Loki轻悄悄摸开门向两侧小心翼翼地环视了一番。见没有人影，他便挥手灭了走廊的几盏灯，完全将自己没入漆黑黑的夜里。

当他借着昏暗的灯光寻到吧台时，Tony还没有到。Loki坐在高脚凳上倚靠着黑亮的桌面。看着玻璃外亮如白昼的城市，他居然有点喜欢上了在夜里醒着的感觉。邪神百无聊赖地转到吧台后面，目光扫了一遍架子上不可胜数的好酒，抽了其中一瓶正准备为自己斟上一些，窸窣的响声却让他停下了手头的动作。

Loki刚想要嘲弄一番Stark的不准时，但抬头见到的却是满脸惊讶的Thor。

“Loki？你在这干什么？”他的哥哥穿着一件单薄的短袖T恤，金发乱糟糟地披在肩上，看上去像是刚从床上爬起来的样子。

“你在这干什么？”Loki顿了一秒，慌忙故作镇定地反问。

“我刚刚被吵醒了，就顺便出来看看，你呢？”Thor皱起了眉头——Loki这么晚出来怎么想都不会干什么好事。

雷神对弟弟真是有着毫无保留的信任，负面的那种——Thor相信他肯定是在盘算什么坏事。

“我刚睡醒。”Loki轻车熟路地扯了个谎——这很正常，他的作息和Thor比起来本就不算规律，随时有可能睡过去，也随时有可能醒过来。

“你怎么睡得这么浅，要我以后每天偷偷帮你下点药吗？”Loki翻了个白眼，他想尽快把Thor打发走，万一这时候Stark来了，他可就有暴露的风险。

像是偏偏要与Loki作对一样，Tony配合地出现在了门口，还不要命地和他打了个招呼——因为门口的视野限制，他看不见Thor。

“有点小事耽搁了。”他边朝Loki那边走边解释了一番自己迟到的理由，但当看到Thor的时候，Tony瞬间愣在了原地。

他先是瞟了一眼Loki，然后又看了一眼Thor，诧异的眼神仿佛在说：不好意思，打扰你们兄弟俩交流感情了。

就这样，三个人面面相觑了好一会儿，最后Thor清了清嗓子打破了令人难堪的寂静：“你俩，约在这见面是要干什么？”

“约在这儿？”Loki狠狠地瞪了一眼Tony眼神，示意他赶紧闭嘴，然后一脸厌恶地说，“你居然觉得我会和中庭的蝼蚁约着见面。”

“你真是越来越不会说谎了，Loki。”Thor撇撇嘴——邪神的谎话如今在大部分情况下都很难奏效了，虽说有时Thor还是会装作没有看出来，心甘情愿地被弟弟骗一骗，但眼下显然不是这种时候。

Loki刚想开口继续忽悠，Tony就先他一步把Thor拉到了一边，并悄悄给了他一个“我能搞定，相信我”的坚定目光。虽然Loki的内心坚定地相信Tony干不出什么靠谱的事，但眼下自己没有更多的选择了。

“Thor，是他把我约出来的。”Tony把Thor拽得更远了一些——想要营造出一种“秘密谈话”的感觉——然后压低了声音和他说，“你不该问这么多的，谁还没有几件羞于启齿的事情。”

金发男人低头仔细听着，Tony这一说，他更加一头雾水了。

“羞于启齿，你这话什么意思？”他也压低了嗓子，为了配合Tony，让他俩的“秘密谈话”不被弟弟听到。

“我答应他这事不告诉别人。”钢铁侠努力回想了一下Steve的表情，想学着让自己看上去更加义正辞严一些。

“可我不是‘别人’，他是我弟弟。”Thor急切地解释，“我可以帮他。”

Tony装着一脸为难的样子轻轻点了点头：“帮他倒是不用，你只要保证装作不知道就行。”他捏了捏Thor的胳膊，继续做出犹豫再三的样子，“我觉得还是不该告诉你，因为这实在是太……”他有意停住不再继续说下去。

这欲言又止把Thor弄得更加着急起来，他握住Tony的肩膀，就差死命摇晃他了：“到底怎么了，Loki他没事吧？”

“嘿，冷静点，你弟弟他没事。”Tony换上一副善解人意的表情，“既然你这么担心他……好吧，毕竟你和这也有点关系。”

Thor一脸“我就知道你是我的好兄弟”，把耳朵凑得更近了些。

“你还记得前几天同人文学的那些事情，”Tony看了一眼Thor充满感激之情的目光，继续说道：“你弟弟虽然对其表现出了极度厌恶和惊恐，但他背地里其实着了迷，都快把锤基的同人看个遍了。”

“……就是之前Natasha给我看的那个小说？”Thor愣了一下，他不敢想象Loki居然爱上了那种东西。

这确实是有够令人难以启齿的。

“但那和他找你有什么关系？”Thor缓了缓接着问。

“呃……他不知道平板是不太能沾水的，所以洗澡的时候把它泡在水里然后弄坏了。”Tony见雷神一副全然相信的样子，心里默默地为自己的临场发挥水平之高而感到骄傲——他既完美消除了Thor的疑惑，又变相坑了Loki，简直是一石二鸟。

“听着伙计，你一定要装不知情，但我可以把他的浏览记录给你。”钢铁侠又突然补充，他有意想把事情变得更有趣一些。

Loki·因为泡坏平板看不了锤基同人所以半夜偷偷找别人出来修平板·Odinson紧张地看着这两人趴在一块说着悄悄话，对自己被坑这件事还毫不知情。他不知道Stark到底对Thor说了什么，只看见哥哥点了点头，复杂地看了一眼自己，然后默默地离开了他的视线。  
准没好事了。

Loki对他俩的对话内容穷追猛打，但Tony又用精湛的胡说八道技巧把邪神勉强搪塞了过去——他用尽浑身解数打着马虎眼，又为了转移话题而给Loki讲了些同人世界中的基本常识——然后两人大约在三点左右各自回房了。

Thor的这个小插曲让Loki的精神一直处于高度紧张的状态，所以回去之后他倒头就睡了。

但可怜的Thor又要失眠了。

Tony是个讲信用的人，回去之后他就让Javis调出了Loki这两天所有的锤基同人浏览记录——没错，只取了锤基的部分——然后发给了Thor。

虽然雷神对同人文学算不上反感，但看到令人眼花缭乱的各种下流玩法时，还是有些瞠目结舌。

看上去在同人文学中他和Loki在什么地方都能直接脱了裤子就干起来——寝宫、小巷子、浴室、树林、落地窗前、厨房里（Loki从来都没进过厨房）……总之只有你想不到，没有他们写不了。

Loki喜欢这种东西？

Thor对弟弟的爱好表示严重怀疑，并且他发现在这七八十篇锤基同人中，“捆绑Play”和“非自愿性行为”占了非常大的比重。

等等，“非自愿性行为”不就是他们所谓的“强奸”吗？

雷神发现Loki不仅爱好奇特，而且想法还十分危险。他觉得自己身为一名合格的哥哥，非常有必要对弟弟进行一些适当的开导，但Tony却又叫他装作不知情，这可难为了Thor。

总不能开门见山地说什么：“Loki，你知道强奸在中庭是违法的吗？”——毕竟在作品里自己才是那个施暴者。

但说真的，如果和另一件事情比起来，这根本算不了什么。眼下最让Thor为难的是自己——他居然在看自己和弟弟的成人级同人文学时硬了。

这让雷神觉得自己简直是个禽兽，他现在手足无措地面对着自己这根不消停的老二，认认真真地发着愁。

就算几个月没有处理过性欲，也不能当做发生现在这种事情的理由。看着弟弟和自己的色情文学能硬的人，大概茫茫九界之中再也找不出第二个了。Thor的手指像是触碰到了滚烫的火苗，他迅速关掉了网页，在黑暗中若有所思地叹了口气。

他对自己很失望，同时也非常愤懑——Loki把你当哥哥，你却想上了他！

Thor都能想象出父亲和母亲知道这件事之后的样子，Odin肯定能直接气昏过去，Frigga……大概会拦在她瑟瑟发抖的小儿子面前，给他两个结结实实的大嘴巴子。

金发男人绝望地闭上了眼睛，但他心里越是有负罪感，脑子里就越是会联想到Loki赤身裸体被捆起来泪汪汪看着自己的样子。丰富的想象力为他谱出的画面让他的阴茎更精神了，几乎到了不得不处理的状态。

没办法，男人都是愿意遵循本能的家伙。

Thor觉得这是他活这么久第一次带着如此悲痛而沉重的心情为自己释放性欲，金发神祇毫无热情地撸动着自己的老二，甚至有种想要自残的冲动——连弟弟都不放过的老二，不要也罢。但幸好他及时收回了这个危险的想法。

不管怎么说，射精时的快感总是能让人暂时忘记烦恼，Thor用纸巾清理了一下小腹上星星点点湿淋淋的精液，却觉得怎么都不干净——这玩意仿佛就是自己内心罪恶想法的种子，肮脏至极。

雷神预测今晚是没有什么睡着的可能了，所以干脆去冲了个澡。

温水像他现在沸腾着的血液一样淌过全身，这让Thor感觉好了一些，但同时脑子里又浮现出在吧台时的场景——Tony和Loki看上去怎么像是突然亲密了许多，弟弟原本可从来都不屑于和自己的那群同事说话的，这样看来，半夜主动约人出来就更离谱了。

想到这，一种酸溜溜的感觉在Thor的身体里扩散开来，同时还伴随着莫名其妙的烦躁感——“这表明Loki已经开始努力融入进来了，难道不是件好事？”Thor虽然如此想着，却还是怎么都不舒服，就像是只属于他一个人的东西现在被拿出来分享一样，心里空落落的。不过他也许是因为自己而烦躁——“Loki本来就不属于我，我该为他交到朋友而感到高兴，而不是像现在这样，我真是太自私了。”

Loki本就是个万人迷，从小就是——侍女姐姐们总是更喜欢Loki一些，绿眼睛的小王子天生的那股狡黠劲儿谁都爱。再加上他那张好看得过分的脸蛋（虽说自己的也不差，Thor停下补充）和平日里优雅的谈吐，要不是因为他以前把曼哈顿搞得乱七八糟，拿着宇宙魔方到处造次，估计现在和谁都能不费吹灰之力打成一片。

就算想尽方法开导自己，Thor心里依旧觉得酸酸的。他擦干湿漉漉金发，双手撑在洗手台上看着镜子里的自己，然后一头撞在大理石的洗漱台上。

疼痛让Thor清醒了不少，他看了看自己在台子上留下的坑——先不让Tony找人来修了，留下给自己当个警醒，摇摇头躺回了床上。

秒针不知疲倦地转过了一圈又一圈，Thor漫无目的地盯着窗外，看着清晨的第一缕阳光冒冒失失地冲进自己的房间，然后太阳从鳞次栉比的高楼中缓缓升起，最后稳稳地吊在空中——已经早上七点钟了，比上次还惨，他整整一宿没睡。

Thor揉了揉太阳穴，疲惫地从床上爬了起来，通宵的症状还没有开始侵蚀整个脑袋，但他依旧不能算是清醒。为了先安抚一下自己空空如也的胃，Thor去了餐厅——说是餐厅，其实也只是个提供早餐的地方，通常只有Thor和Steve会光顾一下，Natasha偶尔也会去上几次，但另外的那帮人几乎从没去过。也许他们不怎么吃早饭，或是根本起不来，想到Loki的情况，Thor把这个猜测延伸到了其他的人身上。

但今天，那扇玻璃门里面可比往常要热闹多了——Steve边吃早餐边时不时一脸震惊地看着另一个桌子上坐着的两位：Tony和Loki不知为什么面对面坐着，一脸严肃地低声讨论着什么。

要不是今天的培根太咸而齁得人嗓子疼，美国队长一定会觉得自己是在梦里——这是什么奇幻的组合。

看到Thor走进来，他瞬间投去了一个求救般的目光：这到底是怎么回事，世界要毁灭了吗？后者在他身边坐下，目不转睛地盯了一会弟弟和Tony，然后回给了队长一个差不多的眼神：我也不知道，但我觉得离毁灭不远了。

那种酸溜溜的感觉又毫无征兆地涌了上来，Thor自己都觉得奇怪——Tony是他顶好的战友，Loki是他最爱的弟弟，但为什么这两个人在一块凑这么近就让他觉得浑身不自在。他拍拍自己的脸，想要和Steve聊上几句转移一下注意力，可转头看过去的时候，人民的好队长正盯着Tony，眼神也有点不大对劲。

“Natasha呢，这两天怎么没看到她？”Thor聊起来——这所有一切事情的导火索Natasha突然消失了——这简直就像是她在一片森林毫不负责地放了一把大火，看它熊熊燃烧起来之后撒腿就跑——近些日子都没看到她的影子了。

队长这才猛地回过神来：“哦，Nat她被局长调去处理小事情了，估计过两天就会回来。”Steve认真回答，“你找她有事吗？”

“没什么，就是问问。”Thor的余光又往Tony和Loki那里瞟了一眼，然后心不在焉地喝了口牛奶。

Thor是有过女朋友的人，要是这么算来，他比Loki感情经验要丰富一点，但说实话，他对这方面还是稀里糊涂的。雷神觉得女孩子应该对情感方面的事情更加细腻一些，也许自己可以问问她们现在自己心里这奇怪的感觉到底算是什么。但他又认真考虑了一下周围的女同事们——Wanda还太小了（虽说她已经和Vision有点那方面的意思，Tony强烈反对过然而并没有什么用处），况且他俩不是特别熟。Hill每天忙得不可开交，看上去不像是有时间谈感情的人。Natasha……老天，想到这，Thor做了个深呼吸，如果他告诉Natasha“我看着锤基的同人文学然后硬了”的话，Thor敢打包票对方肯定会兴奋地撺掇他：“那你还愣着干什么，可以全垒打了。”——不仅一点建设性的意见都不会收到，并且十有八九第二天全世界都会知道雷神的老二居然对着他弟弟硬。

为什么我一个正常的姑娘都不认识？就在Thor愁眉苦脸地在心里寻找咨询对象的时候，另一个选项跳进了他的脑子——虽说Jane和“正常的姑娘”定义相差甚远，但总比复仇者里头的这帮女孩子要好些。

他们分手已经一两年了，虽然少有联系——Jane是个厉害的姑娘，她的科研现在做得风生水起，每天连觉都睡不了五个小时——但他们还算得上是非常好的朋友。  
这么想着，Thor胡乱往嘴里塞了点别的，很不仗义地丢下了孤单的Steve一个人在餐厅欣赏百年一遇的奇观，然后跑回房间，拨通了前女友的电话——没错，Thor早就有电话了，虽然没有Loki用得顺溜，但也算得上是熟练。

“喂，Thor？”对方的声音听上去十分惊讶，但以很快地速度接了起来。

“呃……嗨，Jane，你最近怎么样？”他赶忙打招呼。

“我很好，最近刚结束了一个项目，正好有些空闲时间。”简的声音听上去很愉快，“哦对了，祝福你和Loki，你俩终于在一起了。”

什么玩意？

Thor愣了三秒，对方的语气听上去像是“我早就知道你俩会在一起，现在终于公开了”一样，而且语调还十分欢快。

“什么？不……Jane，我们还没有……”雷神没把话说完，因为他发现自己这一说，听上去就更变味儿了，仿佛他的意思是：我们还没有在一起，不过快了。

“Wooh，前几天的新闻不是……？”Thor觉得是自己的错觉，Jane在电话那头听上去有些失望。

“不，那只是个误会，但……”Thor犹豫了起来，他突然不知道要怎么开口了。  
“怎么了，你俩性生活不和谐吗？”女科学家十分直白地问到。

“不是的……我们根本不是那种关系。”雷神惊恐地在前女友的身上看到了Natasha的影子，“好吧，但和这个也有点关系……”

“你也许该试着轻点。”Jane耐心地提出了自己的建议，“我早就和你说过，你在床上实在是太不温柔了。”

“……” 金发男人崩溃地瘫倒在椅子上，他不明白为什么所有人都觉得他和弟弟经常上床。

“我没和Loki上过床，Jane，我要说的是另一件事。”

“那可真是够让人惊讶的，看你俩那个样子我还以为你们经常一炮泯恩仇。”Jane沮丧地说，“所以你找我是想说什么？”

“呃……Loki最近看上去和Tony走得很近，但不知道为什么我看到他们两个人在一块就觉得有点不舒服……”男人慢吞吞地组织着语言，“我不知道……也许我太自私了，我该为他交到朋友而感到高兴，而不是像现在这样……”

他好像听到Jane用轻不可闻的声音说了句：“霜铁也不错。”

当然Thor没明白这是什么意思，他继续认真地倾诉着自己的烦恼，急切而诚恳的语气像极了教堂里那些虔诚的忏悔者。

“我也不懂……你知道，就是有种莫名的烦躁感……还酸溜溜的……”雷神越说越激动，因为他又想起了Tony和Loki在一块的场景，“我想这可能……可能是因为我觉得……”

可能是因为我觉得Loki不再只属于我一个人了。

Thor自己都不知道他为什么会这么想，Loki从来就不属于他，他只是他的哥哥，没有任何权利将自己的弟弟占为己有。

“嘿，听着Thor，我们管这种感觉叫‘吃醋’，知道吗？”Jane把语速放慢了些，也更温柔了，之前语调中的揶揄消失得无影无踪，像是在试图帮助Thor冷静下来。“你该正视自己的内心，你们之间的爱可能早就超越了手足之情，你爱他，Thor，你要承认，你现在是把他当做爱人来爱了。”

完蛋了，雷神心里万念俱灰，这下可麻烦大了——当初他想过和Loki谈恋爱这茬，但前提是Loki喜欢他，他便也愿意回应这份感情，可现在却变成他单方面爱上自己的弟弟了。

在上次失眠的时候他就曾得出过结论，自己对Loki的爱可以是任何一种爱。但现在突然被干脆利落地指出这爱是带着性欲的，恋人之间的爱，Thor一时间还是接受不能。

也许当时的生理反应只是自己真得太久没有释放过欲望了，Thor的内心备受煎熬地犹疑思量着，他连谢谢都忘了说，手机颓然滑落到地上。

在大脑经过了十分钟的空白后，Thor缓缓从椅子上坐了起来，他想不到自己还能干什么——Thor不想给Loki造成什么困扰，更不想因为自己这种奇怪的想法破坏他们两人好不容易修复的关系——也许只能把这“北欧神祇扭曲的伦理道德观”藏起来，任它自生自灭来得更好些。

就在雷神浸淫在无边无际的胡思乱想时，他的手机毫无征兆地震动了起来。

一定又是Loki让他出门买什么甜点了，这几乎是Thor手机的唯一用处——随时关注着自己亲爱的弟弟是不是有什么对零食的“小需求”。

“你为什么就不能自己出去买呢，Loki？”Thor曾经和弟弟抗议过这件事，那天他在偌大的曼哈顿穿堂过巷，花了将近一天才买齐了Loki发给自己的清单上的东西。

“我不能，Thor。”Loki扯过他手里装着甜甜圈的袋子，“你忘了上次我和你一起出去之后怎么样了吗？”

没错，Loki上一次出门——穿着他那套看上去贵得离谱的西装——就被人群围得水泄不通，其中年轻女孩儿居多，但也不乏几位狂热的男士——“Loki！我老婆她爱你！”其中有一位还这样大喊来着。

“你们不能让他再出门了，这样下去他可能真会给自己搞一支军队。”Fury严肃地警告复仇者们。

就这样，伺候二王子的任务毫无悬念地落到了Thor头上。当他轻叹了一口气，满打满算觉得自己今天又逃不过在纽约城四处奔波时，发件人却让他吃了一惊。

“额……Thor”

“你知道你弟弟最近和Tony在一起搞什么吗？”  
“我问了Tony”  
“可他一脸神秘地和我说是什么‘秘密教学’”  
“这听上去就很可疑”  
“我只是想问问你有没有什么线索”  
“也许你可以和你弟弟打听一下”  
“……”  
“还是算了”  
“他十有八九不会和你说”  
“我还是再问问Tony吧”

借着这几条消息，好队长Steve三百六十度无死角地表达出了自己内心的焦虑情绪。

Thor正准备说些什么安抚一下这位坐立不安的美国甜心，可下一秒他突然想到了另一个  
不错的主意——也许Steve是个更好的咨询对象。

“嘿，Cap”  
“今天你有空吗”

Thor仔细寻思了一下，决定去和有过差不多经历的队长聊聊。

>>>>>>

不得不承认，Tony的“秘密教学”还是非常有效的，Loki果然在写作方面天赋异禀，瞬间理解了“还原角色”这个要领。

但要是从他的角度来看，在很多锤基的同人文中存在着不少OOC的现象——他总是被写成那种口是心非的“傲娇角色”，但天知道，Loki其实是个喜欢遵从自己内心的人。相较于口是心非，他甚至坦率得可怕，这点Tony在近些日子可以说是深有领会。

“二王子为什么还有闲情逸致写这些东西？”钢铁侠快速读完了Loki新的作品，抬头看着坐在对面的邪神悠闲地喝着小酒——他的进步飞快，对人物性格的把控也几乎完美得无可挑剔，虽说这也是理所应当的，毕竟是写他自己的故事。

“为了昭告天下，让你们这些卑劣的蝼蚁明白自己以往的认知是愚蠢而荒谬的，”Loki咂了一口琴酒，慢吞吞地解释，“可能也为了之后的实战积累经验。”

“等等，实战？”Tony的视线猛地从屏幕转到了Loki的脸上，“实战是什么意思？”

“字面意思，说不定我会操他呢，”黑发神祇眯起眼睛，带着性暗示地舔了舔嘴唇，“我和你不一样，小猫咪，不会只通过偷偷写同人文学宣泄自己的感情。”

Tony已经习惯了这个奇怪的称呼，也对Loki的讥讽有了免疫——他说话总是带着刺，这也许就是他日常的交流方式。

“所以……你的意思是，你不介意和Thor上床？”Stark微微皱起了眉头，他惊异于Loki居然如此轻易就接受了同人文学中赐予他们的这种关系。

“为什么要介意，我认为Thor会是个不错的床伴。”Loki面无表情地回答，就像是被问“吃了吗”一样，完全没有任何情绪波动，脸不红心不跳，根本无法想象两人此刻是在讨论性事方面的问题。

“可他是你哥哥。”

“难道你认为我是个拘泥于伦理的人？”Loki勾了勾嘴角，“那可真是个很高的评价。”

“所以我可以理解为你把Thor当成恋人来看？”Tony艰难地总结。

“你可以那么说，”邪神思索了一下，“但多半只是因为这些该死的中庭文学暂时性的影响，我不觉得自己会对他持有这样的感情很久。”

“好吧。”Tony无言以对，他喝了一口蔬菜汁——虽说现在他并不需要靠这东西减缓身体里毒素扩散的速度了，因为他早就不需要胸前那个小夜灯一样的核反应堆维持生命，但有时候Tony还是喜欢没事喝两口——正准备结束今天两人的“秘密授课”，突然又玩心大起，想到了一个妙不可言的主意：也许他可以给Loki一个把Thor搞上床的机会，但到了床上就保不准这位小王子能不能顺着自己的心意操到他哥哥了。

毫无疑问，Tony Stark并不相信Loki在床事上会是“攻”方，他只是想要看场好戏罢了，也许顺带着报复一下之前Loki对他的嘲弄。

“嘿，Nat说她下周五回来，和Peter大学放暑假的日子是同一天。”Tony挑了挑眉，给了Loki一个意味深长的笑容，“我打算搞个聚会，也许到时候你愿意帮我把喝醉的Thor送回他的房间。”

后者听到这个建议之后愣了一愣——Loki在犹豫自己是否该相信他的话。“我十分乐意帮忙。”然后他笑了起来，用下唇摩挲着杯沿，回给了Tony一个笑——邪神不认为自己在握有“甜甜圈”这个把柄的情况下，Stark会做出什么背叛他的事情。

>>>>>>

“当初你们两个是因为同人文学才在一起的吗？”Thor严肃地看着因为被突然叫出来而表现得有些不知所措的Steve。

“……”

好队长显然被这个突如其来的问题搞懵了：“不算是，但那种东西可能算作是助燃剂……”

“所以说你之前就喜欢他？”金发男人穷追不舍地问。

“我们，我们当时……”Steve的脸唰一下就红了，他吞吞吐吐地回答，“大概是互相暗地里有点喜欢对方……不，Thor，你问这个做什么？”

“那你当初看那种东西的时候会有生理反应吗？”Thor认真地凑近了些，整个人都离开了座位，身子往Steve那里探了探。

“你问这个做什么？”队长下意识往后躲，他的脸现在红得像个熟透的苹果，九旬老人Steve觉得这问题实在是直白得过分。

“我……呃……我那天……Uhmm……看了一下那个什么锤基？是叫这个吧。”

Thor看Steve点了点头之后继续说道：“我看了一下锤基的那个小说……然后……然后有了生理反应。”

“什么？”Steve一时间没反应过来，“生理反应，你是指那个……”他的视线向下移了移。  
“对，没错，就是‘那个’。”Thor缓慢地点了点头，紧张地看着队长，对方的表情有些一言难尽。

他一定是把我当成变态了，Thor沮丧地想。

“所以当时你看Tony和你的那个什么同人小说……”金发大个子继续小心翼翼地问下去。  
Steve一时间没回答，这问题实在是太羞耻了，他在脑子里仔细地斟酌词句——队长可不想让别人知道自己也有过这样一段尴尬的时候。

“Thor，你一定是喜欢他。”最后队长决定用理性分析转移这个羞人的话题，“要是你对他没有这样的想法，就算看‘视频’都不会有任何感觉的。”

说出这句话之后他就后悔了——Steve只是想给出一个足够支持他论据的强有力对比，结果现在搞得和他真得看过“视频”一样。

不过好在Thor没有抓错重点继续就着“视频”继续追究下去，他的神色看上去沉重了许多——看来自己喜欢Loki这件事是不假了，就连他的好伙计都这么说。

“所以你觉得我该怎么办？”他快要把头埋进胳膊里了。

“也许顺其自然是最好的选择。”Steve认真地回忆了一下当初自己和Tony的经历——准确地说是顺其自然地在一次任务结束之后滚上了床，然后顺其自然的就在一起了。

他看到Thor静静思索了半分钟，突然愉快地站起身来拍了拍他的肩膀：“谢了，Cap。”然后离开了屋子。

“嘿，等等。”当金色的身影消失在视线中，Steve才猛然想起来自己的问题还没有解决——Loki和Tony混在一起到底在干什么——但Thor早就没影儿了。

雷神的心情又重新晴朗了起来，他喜欢“顺其自然”，因为Thor认为同人小说中的“非自愿性行为”是非常行不通的——虽然根据里面的描述，一般在“非自愿性行为”之后他也能得到自己想要的结果：和Loki“幸福快乐”地生活在一起，甚至有时候他都能给自己生个孩子。

太可怕了，在中庭人的神话里Loki已经生得够多了，而且他的孩子个个都不是省油的灯，Thor可不想要孩子——在他看见Clint曾经在刚有孩子的那半年每天顶着黑眼圈，并且因为次次在会议上打瞌睡，还被Fury点名批评过。

Thor丰富的想象力已经让他连孩子的事情都考虑到了，可怜的雷神并不知道，自己的好弟弟正在和自己的好哥们一起策划要怎么上了他。

>>>>>>

一点都没让Thor失望，作为一名合格的好弟弟，Loki知道了Tony的聚会计划之后便开始了更加缜密地进一步策划，这让他不得不走出自己的房间，离开柔软的被窝，同时也意味着，他会有更多机会见到Thor。

毫无缘由的，Loki发现，不知从哪天起，每当看到Thor，他心里就有种难以言喻的感觉——嘴唇发干，喉咙发痒，有时候甚至伴随着小腹不自觉的绷紧以及莫名的燥热感。  
该死的，这是怎么回事。

就像现在，Thor坐在他对面，在他面前喝了口水，这就差点要了Loki的命。邪神的眼睛根本无法从金发男人的身上移开——他纯白T恤下几乎要贲张出来的肌肉线条，脖颈上因为刚刚训练结束还没有蒸发掉的汗珠，握着杯子的手指骨节纤长而分明，还有……  
Loki的喉头滚动了一下，暗暗咽了口唾沫——这太不对劲了，他都这么和哥哥一起待了千八百年，从未有过这种莫名其妙的感觉。

“Loki，你最近和Tony在干什么？”Thor把最后一口水咽了下去，他说话都小心翼翼的。  
因为我本来就没权利干涉Loki干什么，他都是个大孩子了。

“我……我只是关心一下你，没别的意思。”所以他又补充了一句。

他的弟弟刚想开口怼回去，但喉咙却哽住了。

“咳……轮不到你来管我，Thor。”Loki清了清嗓子，他差点因为太集中注意力盯着Thor敲打桌子的手指而打磕绊。

“好吧。”Thor沮丧地说，虽然他本来就不觉得Loki会老老实实告诉自己，“你别再惹事就行了。”

如果换作平时，Loki肯定会再和Thor来来回回呛上几句，然后两人风平浪静的对话很有可能演变成一场争吵，再升级成一场Tony他们所说的“小打小闹”，最后Stark大厦的某层楼又需要重新翻修一遍。

但现在，二人的对话在Thor的离开中戛然而止，因为他俩之间的气氛突然安静到尴尬得可怕。雷神正准备拍拍Loki的肩膀，但当指尖碰到弟弟时，他的手像触电般立刻缩了回来。

他也不知道这是为什么，但自从认清自己对Loki的感情之后，Thor总觉得最普通的接触也让他非常的难为情。

可同样的，Loki觉得自己肩膀处被Thor指尖碰到的地方像被灼烧过一般火辣辣的滚烫。  
该死。

当听到Thor的脚步声消失在耳畔，他才深吸了一口气，狠狠地锤了两下自己突突直跳的心口，但视线却又不可自持地移到了Thor刚才坐过的地方，刚才经他手的瓷杯子还静静地立在桌子上。

Loki想起方才Thor的嘴唇碰在杯沿上的样子——那家伙的舌尖当时还不自觉地蹭在上面。莫名的燥热感又将周围空气的温度一再抬高，也许是这个原因，Loki鬼使神差地站了起来绕到桌子对面。他的手指覆上了杯子，那里面还剩下不多的水。Loki将它拿了起来，他竟然想要用嘴唇触碰Thor的唇刚刚留下痕迹的地方。

邪神端着杯子的手在抖，他不知道为什么自己会表现得如此异常。正当Loki的下唇要摸到杯沿的时候，Stark推门进来了。

“明天就是……”Tony的话被一声清脆的声响打断，Loki手中的杯子应声落地，在钢铁侠进来的瞬间不幸粉身碎骨。杯中不多的水溅了满地，如果换做草莓汁，那场面看上去可能都会有点血腥了。

Tony诧异地看着地面，然后视线向上移到了Loki的脸上——后者还在调整表情的途中。  
“当然，明天。”Loki理了理衬衫，绕开了在地上静静躺着的杯子的尸体。

“说真的，Thor要怎么才能喝醉？”Tony决定不追究杯子的问题了，他想起了Thor唯一一次喝醉还是因为Loki很久之前搞的那个恶作剧——那次整个大厦都被他搞得鸡飞狗跳，虽说最后的修理费全都记到了神兄弟的头上，并且Tony还威胁过Loki要是这种事情再发生一次，那么Bruce会变成他的邻居。

Thor的酒量很大，但同时酒品极差。Tony有些担心这次的计划，万一Loki不能把他顺利搞上床，那第二天他就又要让Happy联系装修部门了。

“上次那种是阶段二，只要把量控制在阶段一，那就没有什么问题。”Loki看Tony怀疑地看着自己，便姑且解释了一番，“阶段一他很乖的，比平时还要人畜无害。”

中庭的酒没有Asgard的烈，Loki很了解Thor喝醉了之后的样子，毕竟在登基大典被自己搅黄的那几天，Thor每天都能喝到不省人事。

邪神想起来不久之前的往事，心里又小小地得意了一下。

“我会把动过手脚的那几瓶标记好，到时候你递给他就万无一失了。”Loki继续向他的合作伙伴全盘托出自己的小计划。

“我等你的好消息，伙计。”Tony眨了眨眼睛。

>>>>>>

Loki拿起了平板，他现在非常喜欢AO3这个地方了（如果除去“锤基”这个异端的话），不仅因为他能欣赏到各种各样奇奇怪怪的配对，还因为最近他杰出的作品非常的受欢迎——“oasgngfardki”的粉丝数噌噌地往上涨。

[您写的性格实在是太还原了！我都能想象到Thor在基妹身下被操得欲罢不能的样子！]  
诸如此类的评论总是能让Loki心花怒放，虽然他还是不喜欢“基妹”这个称呼。邪神现在觉得比起统治地球，登上王座来说，制霸AO3更有趣些。

但他今天没什么写小说的心情。

虽然不想承认，但Loki心里紧张得要命。其实他原来根本不是这样，甚至从容的可怕。虽说他没什么性经验，但Loki依然有一种迷之自信——他觉得性爱这种东西根本不可能像那些色情小说中所描述的那样让人丧失理智。

但今天和Thor的接触让他开始了莫名其妙的心慌。二王子不喜欢这种感觉，非常不喜欢，他总是游刃有余的那个，而这种悬在半空的体验甚至让他感觉有些恐惧。

没事的，Loki放下平板侧卧在床上，闭上眼认认真真演习了一番明天的“实战”，然后勉勉强强在两点钟睡下了。

也许是由于白天与Thor的简短对话太过于令人心烦意乱，Loki的梦境又开始作弄他了。当黑发男人好不容易翻来覆去战胜了脑中挥之不去的胡思乱想，便又不幸落入了一个与之前相似的梦里。

说相似其实也不尽然，这次的场景由Bilskirnir变为了Stark大厦中Loki的卧室。邪神觉得自己的视线十分模糊，双腿也没什么力气，他能想象出自己的样子一定算得上十分狼狈。

而Thor，他的哥哥，把他架到了床上，或者更准确地来说，把他扔到了床上——因为Loki攀在他身上不肯下来。

他非常想把梦里那个黏在Thor身上的自己扯下来，但像之前一样，无济于事。

“你对自己的酒量太自信了，Loki。”他听到Thor用责备的语气说道。

“过……你过来！”梦里的他向Thor勾了勾手指。

Loki从这个瞬间开始便觉得事情会往他不希望的方向发展了——老天，他居然醉得连舌头都捋不直。

“知道吗？”当Thor带着将信将疑的表情走近他的时候，Loki一把拽住他的领子然后翻身骑在了他身上，“我……喜欢你，Thor。”

这让Loki觉得这回的梦可能会比上回好些——他看起来强势了许多，所以起码应该是他把手塞到Thor屁股里了，邪神谨慎地猜测。

梦里的那个他松开了揪着金发男人领子的手，Loki刚松了一口气——也许自己意识到这是不妥的，可能要赶他出去了——但还没等他再次反应过来，Thor就翻身把他压在了身下。

接下来就是一样的内容，一样的结局。Loki惊醒在他熟悉而柔软的床上，枕套汗湿了一片。这次比上次甚至还要糟——Thor已经把他的大家伙顶到自己的后穴了！

Loki咒骂了一声，他很少骂人，因为觉得这样粗鄙的语言不符合自己的身份，更重要的是他从没见过Frigga说过这样的话。

但现在他实在需要骂上一句，眼看宴会临近，这梦又是个非常坏的兆头。Loki把乱糟糟的黑发向耳后别了别，取下了他最喜欢的那件纯黑色衬衫穿戴整齐。当站在镜子前准备开始日常的洗漱时，他发现自己的脸颊发红，甚至能感受到有些略微发烫。

Loki没有细想，他自然不会，他根本不会想象到自己有一天会因为一个不体面的春梦而红了脸。

房间太热了，男人诊断，所以将空调又调低了几度。

不管怎样，今天对他来说都是无比重要的日子——为自己在床事上的能力正名。但也不知是谁说过，神从不做梦，他们只是通过这种方式预言。

>>>>>>

Stark大厦今天出奇热闹，有一部分原因是因为Clint和Natasha一起回来了，但更大的一部分原因是那个小伙子，Peter Parker，他中午就跑来了大厦，在Loki嘲笑Tony的铁盾更新时，十分不合时宜地闯了进来。

“哦，嘿，Stark先生，我不知道你在忙……”Peter紧张地看了一眼Loki。虽说自高中毕业以后，他拜访复仇者们的频率逐渐增加，但由于Loki不常出门，两人也只是打过几次照面的关系。

“放假了，恭喜。”Tony迅速关掉了AO3的界面，转到Peter的身边拍了拍他的肩，“那你可以开始着手这个假期的Stark实习了，孩子。”

可比起Stark实习，Peter却对刚才那网站产生了更浓厚的兴趣：“Stark先生，那就是AO3吗！Wade和我提到过这网站！他说在里面搜蜘蛛侠的话会发现很有意思的东西。”  
“哦？是吗？”Loki看到Tony的脸部肌肉奇怪抽搐了一下，他像是在极力挤出一个微笑，“那你搜了吗，Peter？”

“不，还没有，他说我应该再大些的时候再看，但您知道，我都已经二十岁了！”棕发青年用一副“我已经不是小孩子了”的语气抱怨起来。

“这可能是那家伙说过唯一一句正确的话了。”邪神听到Stark先生用轻不可闻的声音念叨了一句。

“您知道这网站到底有什么吗？”Peter追问起来。

“哦，不，这不是个好的网站，Loki说想给我看个东西，咳，所以。”钢铁侠看到黑发男人扬起了下巴一副要开始回敬的架势，便赶紧给了他一个阻止的眼神：这孩子和你不熟，但我是他导师，我要面子的。

Loki恶狠狠地瞪了回去：你等着吧，Stark，我就不要面子吗？

“还有那个什么Wade Johnson，我和你说了多少遍，我是不会允许你们两个人交往的。”Tony无视了Loki的回应，十分严肃的警告身边的男孩。

“Wilson，Wade Wilson。”Peter小声纠正。

“我管他的什么Johnson还是Wilson，总之就是不行，你别在我面前提那个家伙。”  
“可为什么！我已经是个成年人了，我……”

“嘿！他可是个……他……你俩年龄……”

“可这不公平，Stark先生，您和Rogers先生都……”Peter生气地抿起了嘴，他的话又被打断了。

“行了，Peter，我不想讨论这个问题了，总之没有理由，就是不行。”Tony把手按在他的肩上，抬起头来用不可抗拒的目光告诉Peter他们在这上面的谈话已经结束了。

“可我今天邀请了他。”男孩看上去相当为难。

“邀请？什么意思？今天的宴会吗？”Tony深吸了一口气，他像是在期待Peter能否定他这个可怕的猜测。

“是的，Stark先生，是您说这是个半开放的派对，可以邀请家属……”

“家属？”Loki觉得Tony马上就要气得鼓起来了，“Wow，我怎么不知道你家里有他这么一号人。”

“梅姨今天值夜班，她来不了，况且Wade是我的男……”

“他不是你的男朋友！”这句话几乎是他喊出来的，“不过，算了，也好，我想我该和他好好谈谈。”

Peter看上去快要哭出来了，他泪汪汪地看着Tony：“求您别……我……”

“行了，孩子，Natasha刚回来，她还想见见你呢。”后者把Peter推到门外，然后又低声补充了一句——“别和她说AO3的事情，如果你想过个好暑假的话。”

送走了Peter，Tony长舒了一口气，但神色看上去开始紧张了起来，与其说紧张，倒不如说更像是进入了警戒状态，他开始坐立不安。

“哦，怎么，你还打算穿着你的那套铁皮去和他干上一架？”Loki火上浇油，他非常不满意刚刚Tony的甩锅行为。

“必要的时候，”男人捏了捏鼻子，“我会的。”

“所以你会负责灌醉他。”Loki岔开了话题，因为他又想起了早些时候的“噩梦”，所以再次和Tony确认了一遍。

“恐怕这工作要交给你自己了。”Tony转了转自己的手腕，一副要上战场的架势。

“什么？你这……”

“嘿！嘿！别紧张小驯鹿，”Tony拍了拍他的后背，“你不是个巫师吗，我记得你会那个什么变身的小魔法。”

“我不是巫师，那个名字滑稽的长脸才是你们中庭人所谓的巫师。”Loki把“巫师”二字咬得很重，他想立刻就给身边这个不知好歹的家伙一个“变身的小魔法”——把他真的变成只小猫咪什么的。

“总之我给一晚的批准让你变成我的样子，”Tony挑了挑眉，“不用谢我，你可以考虑写在生平简介上——‘当了一晚Tony Stark。’这可会是个了不起的闪光点。”

“真是万分感谢，这会是我的荣幸，我已经做好脖子痛的准备了。”Loki礼貌地回以微笑，“总是要仰着头看人想必是十分辛苦的，但我相信你已经习惯了，Stark先生。”

Tony顿了一下，他花了十秒钟才消化掉小小的愤怒情绪，显然Loki气人的本领比他要更胜一筹。“我很期待你今晚的表现，也希望明天你不扶着腰就能走路。”

>>>>>>

这种“半开放”的宴会往往要比复仇者的内部聚会混乱很多，所以当Natasha揽过Peter的手臂开始嘘寒问暖的时候，那个可怜的小伙子根本就没注意到Wade已经被全副武装的Tony拎走了。

是时候了。

Loki十分不情愿地变成了Tony的样子，并恶趣味地搞了一套亮晶晶的西装——他自认为自己对Tony的理解很到位，那家伙喜欢引人注目。

为了不招惹没有必要的麻烦，Loki故意避开了Steve的视线。他手中攥着酒精浓度被翻上了好几番的龙舌兰四处找寻着Thor的身影。

他哥哥是不难找的，就算是在拥闹的人群中，那抹好看的金色也足够显眼。Thor看上去有些焦急，他的目光四处飘着，像是在找什么人。

“嗨，Thor，兄弟。”Loki学着Tony的步态边走边招呼了一声金发男人，然后不客气地坐在了他身边——燥热感又一次找上门来，他松了松自己的领带想要减缓一下这莫名其妙的症状。“你在找人？”

“哦，是的，我刚才还看见Loki在这儿，但突然就找不到了。”Thor猜测弟弟也许是回房了，Loki从不参加这种聚会的，不如说今天看到他才让人吃惊，“你没事吧，Tony。”  
“我能有什么事。”Loki的喉咙一紧，他以为Thor发觉了。

“没什么，额……就觉得你的口音突然有点奇怪。”Thor笑着拍了拍他的肩膀，“别在意，大概是我的错觉。”

“你一定是喝多了，老兄。”Loki用右手摸了摸刚刚Thor拍过的地方，感觉很怪，“不如再来点更够劲的。”

“Tony”摸过Thor的杯子为他斟了一杯，目不转睛地看着他并想要督促他喝下去。

“你也该来点，Tony，不能就我一个人喝。”Thor夺过Loki手中的酒瓶就准备也给他倒上一杯。

“不不，我不喜欢龙舌兰，威士忌更好些。”Loki赶忙向前倾了倾身子抓过哥哥刚才在喝的那瓶，那瓶威士忌是没有被自己动过手脚的。倾身的瞬间，也许只有那么几秒，Thor的鼻息扑打在了Loki的脖颈上，闹得他心脏都停了半拍。

我还没喝酒，这感觉真是怪极了，Loki发现自己的脸又开始有些泛红。好在Thor没注意到，派对的昏暗灯光下谁都看不清谁的脸色。

“也行。”Thor笑着帮他倒满，“有时候人需要一个可以痛痛快快喝酒的理由。”

“不能更加赞同。”Loki又为他续上了一杯，他看着哥哥喝下了第二杯，但所有的关注点都在Thor仰起头后脖颈划出的性感曲线上。Thor的喉头滚动了一下，将酒一饮而尽。

这让Loki也咽了口唾沫，他觉得自己的心脏要跳出来了，黑发男人从没觉得Thor会这么该死的好看。“失陪一会。”他一手按住狂跳的心口，迅速起身离开了。

Odin在上，自己这到底是怎么了？Loki站在洗手台前，用冷水拍打了几下自己微烫的面颊。

这都是那些同人文学的错。

>>>>>>

当重新找到Thor时候，他身边多了个人——他的前女友，Jane Foster，她看上去比原来更有魅力了。一股无名的怒火在Loki的心里烧得越来越旺，他俩不是早就分手了吗，为什么那家伙会出现在这里！

“Tony，你回来了！”Thor这才将视线从女人身上移开，“Jane Foster，我想你听说过她。Jane，这是Tony。”

“久仰大名，Stark先生。”Jane向他伸出了一只手，“Thor常说起你。”

“我的荣幸，Foster小姐。”Loki回给她一个有些狰狞的笑容，并无视了她伸出的那只手，挑了挑眉，“我可没听说过你邀请了这么好看的一位女士，Thor。”

“哦，她……前阵子帮了我些忙。”Thor答道，但不太想让Tony知道自己做过的那两次“情感咨询”，并且他觉得Tony今天看上去有些不对劲。

“Darcy说一定要来看看，”Jane尴尬地收回手，然后用眼睛指了指在吧台和人聊天的另一个女孩，“我要看着她别让她喝多了，回见，Thor，期待你的好消息。”

“她可真是迷人。”Loki酸溜溜地望着女科学家的背影，“真可惜你被她甩了。”

“是我甩了她，我们互相甩的。”Thor纠正，这件事情他已经解释过好多遍了。

“她看上去还挺喜欢你的，也许有一天你们会复合。”邪神现在都不愿意正眼瞧他了，不知为什么他就是觉得十分火大。Loki抓起了刚刚的杯子，将里面的酒一饮而尽，可他并没有注意到的是，在他离开期间，Thor和他的杯子早就调了个地方——Thor把自己的座位让给了Jane，自然也把杯子换了个地方。

“我们并不合适，Tony。”Thor看上去突然有些忧心忡忡的，“况且我可能……算了，没什么。”

雷神这些天对自己喜欢弟弟这件事情非常苦恼，他也不知道自己会像这样单相思多久。“Steve最近很在意你和Loki每天在一块干什么呢，或许你该和他聊聊。”说着他又为Loki满上了一杯，两人都没注意到他手中的那瓶酒是被动过手脚的——Loki还沉浸在看到Jane的不满情绪中，而Thor在为自己出了问题的小情感烦恼。

“我们……额……没聊什么。”Loki又闷闷不乐地喝了一杯，他坐得离Thor不近，但心脏却还是不安生地砰砰直跳。“说起来，你之前找那个女人……不，我是说Foster小姐有什么事情，我的意思是，你有为难的话，我说不定能帮上忙。”

“也许你可以，Tony。”Thor愣了几秒，觉得这事情也可以和Tony商量一下，他长吁了一口气又喝了一杯，“我觉得我可能喜欢上Loki了，老兄。”

“咳……”Loki差点把含着的酒全都喷到他哥哥脸上，“我一点都不意外。”虽说他的表现完全相反。烈酒呛得他连连咳嗽起来，邪神不得不狠狠地拍了两下自己的胸口。“我们都知道你的弟弟有多么迷人。”他补充道，想为自己前一句话添点论据。

他的心脏快要把他杀了，就算嘈杂的背景音乐声音几乎盖过了战争机器的高谈阔论，它也没法掩盖Loki砰砰的心跳声。他下意识往后退了退，离Thor更远了些，Loki不想让这个直来直去的蠢货听见自己同样直白的表达感情的心跳。

“你不明白，Tony，我是说……”Thor觉得Tony可能只是把这个“喜欢”理解为兄弟之情，“我看那些同人文学的时候硬了，这也就意味着……”

随着一声脆响，又一个杯子葬身在了Loki的手中。

“你没必要这么惊讶，我知道这让我听上去像个变态，可……”

“不，我没有，我可能喝得有点多了。”Loki一边说一边又夺过了Thor手中的杯子猛地灌了自己一口，现在什么都顾不上了，他需要更多的酒。

“你确定没事吗，也许你该回去休息了，或者醒醒酒什么的。”Thor看着对方反常的表现猜测今天Tony确实醉得不轻。

“不，我很好，所以你准备怎么办？”Loki给自己又满上一杯，最后他干脆直接对着口灌下去了一整瓶。

他在紧张，而他自己也不知道自己到底在紧张什么。

“额……我也不知道，我应该不会告诉他。”Thor用一副“你确定你真的没事吗”的表情答道。

“是吗？”Loki的脑子开始有些晕乎乎的了，但他没停下，还又开了一瓶，“为什么？”

“我不太想让他觉得困扰。”Thor握住Loki的手腕想要阻止他继续喝下去，但后者却像触到火苗一样甩开了他的手。

Loki从未想过他会在现在这样的地点，以现在这种方式被Thor表白——虽说雷神本人并不知道他现在倾诉的对象就是弟弟。二王子的脑子已经空白一片了，他不知是酒精的作用还是因为Thor的话，也许兼而有之。虽然面对Tony他能坦率地讲出自己喜欢Thor这个事实，但对着哥哥本人，他却突然害怕起来。

Loki又想逃跑了，他总是这样，一直在不安面前落跑，为此他松开了手落下彩虹桥，还在Thor怀里装过死。这次也是一样，他用酒精麻痹了自己的脑子。现在他要回卧室了——去他的计划吧，谁会料到Thor居然也喜欢自己。

“顺便说一句，我没想到你会对Loki有那么高的评价，我会转告他的。”Thor继续说着，然后看到Steve四下张望着往这边走过来，“嘿，你看……”

他想提醒一下“Tony”，但后者却勉强地撑起身体然后踉跄着消失在了背景中。

Loki跑了，又一次的。

他烂醉的脑子已经支撑不了他的魔法，Loki变回了自己的样子，他又躲到了洗手间，双手撑在洗漱台上看了一眼镜子中的自己。

他扯松了自己打好的黑色领带——今天他还是穿着那套最喜欢的黑西装——然后打开水龙头，待冰凉的透明液体灌满了水池，他将自己的脑袋直接戳了进去。

然而这也没让他清醒半点。

当他摇摇晃晃地走出门去，看到的是一脸诧异的Steve。

“Loki？”队长锁紧了眉头，“你看到Tony了吗，Thor说看到他进去了，你没事吧？”他看到Loki和平日有些不太一样，这家伙好像站都站不稳了。

“你喝醉了，等等，我去找Thor。”Steve挤进人潮，他想了想上次Thor喝醉时的情景，觉得醉酒的Asgard人都不是很安全，何况他是Loki，还不知道会不会搞出更大的事情。  
“别……不用……”Loki伸出手去，但Steve早就去搬救兵了。

“Loki！”Thor不得不承认他现在的惊讶程度不亚于看见Odin穿着短裙在广场跳舞。Loki极少喝醉，这并不是因为他酒量有多好，而是他会拿捏分寸。

他就见过弟弟喝醉一次，那天是他刚被准许喝酒的年纪。Loki当时喝了个烂醉，说了很多推心置腹的话，但那往后，就再也没有人看见过他喝醉了，同时，他也再没和Thor推心置腹过了。

Loki的酒量其实不差，如果放在中庭来说，他能喝倒十个Tony。虽然比不上Thor，但也可以算是相当厉害了，可今晚那被他动了手脚的烈酒都是真真正正的家伙。

“你把他送回卧室吧，我觉得他没法自己走回去了。”Steve建议，“你最好看着他，我怕他会做出些不得了的事情。”显然他对于神们的酒品没有丝毫的信任可言。

“我会的。”Thor架起软绵绵的弟弟朝他点了点头，“希望你能快点找到Tony。”

回去的路上绝不能用顺利来形容。

Loki几乎是挂在他身上的，酒精的劲儿一上来，他就一子下什么都想不了了，身子也用不上力气。Thor承担着弟弟全部的重量，他们身高相差无几，导致他十分艰难地拖着Loki穿过拥挤的人群到达门口。

当离开了喧闹的宴会，周遭立刻静了下来，只剩Loki不均匀的呼吸和Thor沉重脚步的混响，在空无一人的走廊中格外清晰。窗外的曼哈顿依旧亮如白昼，这酒绿灯红让天空中大把的星星都黯然失色。

Thor想把Loki打横抱起来，这样他能更容易把他弄回去，但最后金发男人放弃了这个想法——如果Loki事后知道了这事，还不定会用什么手段报复回来。

Loki垂着脑袋，他的长发骚得Thor脖子有些痒。后者只得腾出一只手帮他粗略地理了理，这下可好，Loki瞬间精神了起来。

“Thor？”他皱着眉头看了一眼支撑着自己的人，说话还是酸酸的，“你不是该在宴会上吗？”

“如果你没有像这样喝个烂醉的话。”Thor心不在焉地说，他的注意力全被Loki那双惺忪的绿眼夺走了，他弟弟有双极好看的眼睛，他翠绿的虹膜像是一块翡翠的切片。

“说真的Loki，你为什么喝成这样？”

“用不着你管，我还以为你应该在和你那个前女友聊得不亦乐乎呢。”

“你知道Jane来了？”Thor有些吃惊，“我都没找见你。”

“得了吧，你就没想找我。”他这句话说得像个受气吃醋然后闹脾气的小姑娘，“我自己能走。”Loki气哼哼地甩开了Thor，结果下一秒就膝盖一软差点跪在了地上。

“你总喜欢逞强。”Thor有点生气了，他不知道为什么今天Loki说话出奇的冲，“起码让我把你送回去。”他不顾Loki的挣扎环住了他的腰。

好在Loki的卧室已经不远，Thor好说歹说总算把弟弟连哄带骗弄到了床上，

“Steve让我看着你，他怕你把大厦给拆了。”Thor舔舔嘴唇，口干舌燥，因此他觉得自己不适合陪着Loki。

不得不说，喝醉了的弟弟简直可爱到犯规，他平日苍白到有些透明的脸被酒精染得红扑扑的。整个人也少了平日里的那种倨傲，看上去甚至可以用乖巧形容。雷神觉得自己的老二又有抬头的趋势，他不敢久留。“但我相信你可以处理好自己，我先……”

“过来。”怎料Loki一把拽住了他的裤腰，现在邪神已经有了一半的清醒，他想起今天自己预谋已久的计划，也许装醉会让他更方便实施。

Thor还没反应过来，他就被Loki借着酒劲儿扯到了床上，然后他弟弟翻身骑在了他身上。

“Loki？”雷神觉得这个展开有点熟悉，几乎和那些同人文学如出一辙，“你没事吧？”  
“嘘……”邪神笑笑，他故意装作醉得不轻的样子摇晃了一下上身，然后用食指堵住了哥哥的嘴唇。

“我……爱你，Thor。”他顿了顿，想到Thor在派对上的表白，便还给了他一句更露骨的。

没等哥哥处理好眼下的信息，他就俯身猛地吻了上去。

这比上次那个更像个吻，但也绝不是成功的一个——Loki的吻技实在是太差劲了，他太久没这么吻过别人。

邪神生涩地舔开了Thor的牙齿，把舌头送了进去，但待Thor反应过来眼下的情况，Loki就立刻被夺去了主导权。

Thor扯着他的领带将他拉得离自己更近了些，宽厚的手掌覆上了Loki颀长的脖颈。后者的舌头开始还是怯生生地躲闪着，很快就在Thor火热的邀请下缠在了一起。Thor的舌尖扫过Loki敏感的上颚，他吻起来还有龙舌兰的味道。金发男人现在像是个嗜酒如命的醉鬼，疯狂地吮吻恨不得将弟弟口中酒精的味道全部占为己有。

“唔……”Loki肺里的空气几乎被榨干了，他被吻得大脑缺氧，不满地拉扯着Thor的金发。

他们花了好一会才离开彼此的嘴唇，两人都因为这个漫长而激烈的吻有些气喘吁吁。Loki用鼻尖蹭了蹭Thor的，现在他哥哥的气息也夹带着酒香。这真是名副其实的“酒后乱性”了，Loki心想，但Thor夺走了这个吻的主动权这事依旧让他觉得有些不愉快。

“This is madness.”Thor的手还握着Loki的脖子，后者感觉自己的屁股蹭上了火热的硬物。“我爱你”这话，Thor从没指望能从弟弟口中听到。

“并不疯狂，Thor，这种事情我们都在同人文学中做过千千万万次了。”Loki似笑非笑地看着身下的哥哥，用手指磕磕绊绊地解着他衬衫的扣子——酒劲还没完全散去，他的手并不怎么听使唤。

Thor愣了愣，他努力试图理解了一下Loki这句话，并自作聪明地认为自己明白了弟弟的暗示——Loki喜欢同人文学，想按照里面的玩法来。

这让他为难了起来，Thor回想起了Tony发给自己的浏览记录，那些小说中充斥着“非自愿性行为”、“黑化”、“捆绑”，以及其他下流到不堪入目的东西。

老天，Loki想要这些吗？Thor复杂地看了一眼跨坐在自己身上的弟弟，后者根本不知道他现在危险的想法，还得意洋洋地准备把哥哥扒干净然后开操呢。

Thor纠结地闭上了眼睛思考了两秒半，既然Loki想这么玩，那他决定努力配合。

在Loki解开了哥哥最后一颗扣子的瞬间，Thor紧紧攥住了他的手腕，然后一个翻身将一脸春风得意的黑发青年压在了身下。

Loki瞪大了眼睛，下一秒就剧烈地挣扎起来：“你干什么？Thor！”他慌乱地想要脱开Thor双臂的桎梏，但力量差让他觉得自己像是只在老鹰爪子底下扑腾的麻雀。

Thor努力让自己的表情符合小说中所写的那种“危险而邪魅”，然后说出了一句他能想到的最霸气的话：

“干你。”

什么东西？

Loki挣扎得更起劲了，他不确定自己是否消化了这句话。

“不！不对！Thor！是我干你！”邪神觉得事态发展好像偏离了自己所设计好的轨道，他死命扭着手腕，但任凭自己如何挣扎，Thor都没有松开的意思。

他的手腕已经被攥出了红痕，金发青年内心其实分外纠结，Loki看上去好像真的很不乐意，也许自己应该放开他。

就在Thor满打满算决定松开弟弟的时候，他突然回想起了文中的描述——Loki这样的表现只是表面上装出来的，他心里其实期待被狠狠操翻。

好吧，虽然不是很能理解弟弟清奇的思维回路，但为了满足Loki奇特的兴趣爱好，Thor狠了狠心没有松手。

Loki见对方没有反应，甚至开始觉得有些害怕，他努力说服自己，他的好哥哥Thor是不会像那些下流的色情文学描述的那样吓人的。

可惜Thor和他的想法大相径庭，好哥哥还在苦恼到底要不要找根绳子满足Loki对于“捆绑”的特殊需求，一番思想斗争的最后，他决定给弟弟全套“周到”的款待。

对Loki的怒吼充耳不闻，Thor粗暴地扯下了他的西装外套，然后是黑色衬衫——由于他的动作太不温柔，还弄掉了那上面的一颗扣子——最后抽掉了他的领带作为捆绑所用的“绳子”。

Thor将Loki的双手束在了头顶，然后用黑色领带把他结结实实地捆住。这确实费了些功夫，因为Loki出奇地不愿配合。

没事，Thor安慰自己，同人文学里说这是在害羞。

Loki可完全没有害羞，他在害怕，小王子觉得这和说好的不太一样。

“操你的，Thor，你脑子坏了吗，松开我！”他也顾不上语言妥不妥了。

“安静点。”Thor凶道，“你只要乖乖张开腿被操就行了。”——这句话是他从某一篇小说里抄来的。

比起害怕，愤怒可能更适合形容Loki现在的心情。“你再说一遍？”他恶狠狠地瞪了回去，双手不老实地想要挣开领带，但不幸Thor系了个相当结实的绳结。

“轮不到你来说话。”Thor紧张地舔舔嘴唇，他明显底气有些不足，但依旧动作粗暴地拽下了Loki的裤子。

这彻底让Loki发疯了。

“Thor Odinson！我警告……唔……”他愤怒的句子被Thor的唇堵回了嘴里。Thor对着他的嘴唇一通乱啃乱咬，然后雨点一般的亲吻开始一路向下，他像头发了疯的狮子，Loki的脖颈到胸口都被Thor烙上了滚烫的吻痕。

Loki·觉得自己的计划稳稳的·Odinson如今被自己兄长的行为弄傻了，但他喉管中的怒吼因为Thor的舔弄而变成了呜咽。Thor用舌尖挑逗着Loki粉白的乳粒，直到它们硬得挺立起来，湿乎乎泛着津液的反光。

Thor继续卖力地演着黑化版本的自己，他撕掉Loki的内裤，不顾后者拼命的反抗用力掰开他的双腿翻折至他胸前。

“你最好老实点。”Thor不情愿地威胁，因为Loki的眼眶已经开始发红，他看上去都要哭出来了。

Loki的行为和“老实”一点都不沾边，由于太过闹腾，他胡乱踢蹬的双腿被Thor都捏出了粉红的指印。

“我杀了你！”Loki红着眼威胁，可越是反应激烈，Thor越觉得他“非自愿性行为”的花样玩法十分成功。

“你可以试试，假如过后你还能起得来床的话。”Thor捏住他的下巴，手上还故意加了些力道，“你想让我把你的嘴也封住吗？”

屈辱，愤怒和恐惧杂糅在一起，Loki被束缚的手中多了一把匕首，他没有丝毫的犹豫，轻车熟路往Thor身上捅了过去，但酒精再一次坏了他的事。

Loki的手抖了一下，Thor抓住了这瞬间的破绽，他夺过银亮亮的利器，拎起Loki的后颈将他抵在床头，然后用匕首刺开领带插进墙里，这样一来Loki的双手就再不能挣扎。

虽然这一系列动作连贯得一气呵成，但Thor心里其实惊魂未定——什么玩意！这个玩法怎么这么危险，Loki这是来真的！

他想提醒一下弟弟不要太入戏，但觉得这会坏了他之前好不容易营造好的气氛。

事后Thor有些后悔自己没有这么做——他收到了Tony发来的巨额修理费账单，并赔了他亲爱的弟弟一套更贵——可以算得上贵得离谱——的西装。

“Thor！”Loki恼羞成怒地低吼，“如果你现在停下，我可以考虑不……唔嗯。”

“我感谢你的好意。”

Thor右手捏开Loki的嘴，将左手的几根手指挤进了他湿热的口腔，“如果你现在好好舔湿，我可以考虑不把你弄得太痛。”

雷神觉得自己现编的台词实在是太赞了，这一定就是所谓的即兴发挥。当他还在暗自窃喜的时候，Loki狠狠地一口差点把他的手指咬断。

“嘶……”Thor委屈地把自己吃痛的惨叫憋了回去，“黑化”的他是不能叫疼的。

“这就是你敬酒不吃吃罚酒了，宝贝。”他强忍着疼痛低声在Loki耳边厮磨。

Thor用手指刮蹭了两下Loki后庭的褶皱，然后威胁性地作势要将拇指直接压进去。他紧张地偷瞄着弟弟的表情，因为就算再怎么“非自愿”他也不想伤了Loki。

虽然Loki的心里想要将Thor千刀万剐，但他的求生欲告诉自己也许该乖乖把屁股交出来一次——他从来都是个圆滑的人，在什么事上都是如此，性事上更是这样。Loki的人生信条之一就是“不能委屈了自己”。

虽然他也不知道今天Thor到底哪根筋抽了，但哥哥看上去真的凶得要命。“别！我舔！”Loki装起了可怜，他乖乖含住Thor的手指，用舌头舔湿了Thor塞进自己口中肆意搅弄的指头。Thor见Loki终于配合了起来，他食指挑逗了几下邪神的舌头，见差不多的时候便抽了出来。

还没等Loki反应过来，Thor便迅速地将中指挤进了他干涩的穴道，这引得邪神又骂了句脏话——说真的，还是挺疼的。但金发神祇一鼓作气地塞进了第二根，然后第三根也艰难地顶开了Loki紧绷的括约肌。

如果他的手能动弹，Loki敢保证，他一定让Thor浑身上下没一处不往外流血。

就算Thor的动作已经温柔得有些不像话，Loki还是因为这三根手指的侵犯疼得全身紧绷起来，他苍白的皮肤带上了一层细密的汗珠。“……痛……Thor。”他毫不客气地咬住了Thor结实的斜方肌，“你会为此……啊……付出代价的。”

事实上Thor此时此刻就已经为此付出了不小的代价，他觉得Loki有意将他肩膀上那块肉撕掉。雷神的额角也疼得开始冒汗，但他依旧尽职尽责地继续他“施暴者”的角色。

“一会还有更痛的，宝贝。”他用手指抠挖了两下Loki紧实滚烫的甬道，肠液和唾液交融在一块，那里面像是已经准备好接受更大的家伙了。

Thor急不可耐地拉开了自己的裤链——也许这是他在这场性爱中唯一不需要演技的部分——他怒胀的阴茎几乎一瞬间从内裤中弹了出来。

“嘿！你不会要……”Loki吞咽了一口，他还以为自己梦里梦见的那大家伙有夸张的嫌疑。“那玩意怎么可能进……”

然而下一秒它就进去了。

Thor缓慢地将自己的阴茎送了进去，伞状的龟头慢慢撑开Loki试图合拢的肉壁，顶开一切黏黏糊糊的阻障，然后一下操到了最深。

“唔啊……”Loki仰起了脖颈，他觉得自己被填得满满当当，甚至要被撕裂了。他的双手又剧烈地挣扎了起来，但唯一得到的报酬就是手腕上新鲜的红痕。

“你放松，Loki。”Thor差点要被弟弟绞紧的肉穴夹得缴械，但Loki全身绷得更紧了，他夹紧双腿，湿淋淋的身体像是刚从浴缸里出来。

邪神的呼吸开始变得急促而不规律，他最后疼得干脆闭住了气。

为了不让没什么性经验的弟弟把自己憋死，Thor咬着他的耳垂低声命令：“呼吸。”他说，声音紧张地带上了哑意。

然后Thor开始缓慢地抽送起来，他不得不再次硬生生掰开Loki湿涩的双腿，搭在了自己肩上，并用双手抓住他纤细的脚踝。

“唔……Thor。”Loki颤抖着，体腔中刚刚忍不下的疼痛渐渐夹带上了快慰，他湿漉漉的眼眶再也拦不住滚落的泪珠了。

好在Thor是个经验更丰富的，他确实是Loki猜测的那种“不错的床伴”。雷神扣着弟弟被汗腻过的腰杆，加快了操干的速度。Loki的肉壁紧紧地包裹着他粗大的棒身，在他肏进来的时候那些软肉死死抵挡着侵犯，但在他撤出的时候它们又在恳切地挽留。

“你还挺容易湿的。”Thor舔了舔自己干燥的下唇，想要“黑化”得更彻底些，所以他说了几句听上去很下流的话。

不说还好，话刚出口，Loki的后庭触电般绞了一下——这太羞耻了。

“你喜欢这个。”Thor猛地顶胯，换来了黑发男人一声酥软的呻吟。

“啊啊……别！”Loki惊异于他能发出这种羞人的声音，为了掩饰自己越攀越高的情欲，他又骂了起来，“太深了……你个混蛋……”

可Thor将这当成了变相的调情。他的操弄开始有了规律，深入浅出了几下之后Loki突然难耐地咬住了自己的嘴唇。

Thor知道自己摸索对了地方，他换了个角度，开始疯狂撞击Loki敏感的腺体。他像是要把那块脆弱的领地毫不留情地碾平。邪神再也阻止不了甜腻的呻吟源源不断地流出喉管，但他嘴上依旧不依不饶地骂着。

“弟弟，有没有人说过，你的身体要比你那张嘴诚实多了。”Thor坏心眼地又狠撞了一下，这让Loki的小腹导过一阵细微的电流，把他早就硬邦邦的老二刺激得更加精神了。

“嗯啊……你也该把我解开了……唔。”Loki眨了眨眼睛，他扇子一样的睫毛上还挂着亮晶晶的泪珠，“嗯……我现在也没有力气反抗……哥哥……”

这不是句假话，Loki早就被情潮弄得手脚发软，他一点都不觉得现在自己会有什么胜算，邪神只是想解放一下被勒红的手腕罢了。

Thor将信将疑地拔下了匕首，将它扔得老远，清亮的金属声让他稍微心安了一点。

双手重获自由的Loki可不想再因为自己的“不老实”而被重新捆起来，他揪住Thor的头发把他拉到自己胸前然后双手环住了哥哥宽阔的后背，接着狠狠地抓挠起来。可怜的二王子也只能用这种方式报复回来了。

“我爱你，Loki。”Thor吻了吻他的泪痕——去他的什么同人文学吧，他可演不下去了。  
“唔……我知道。”Loki的心小小地颤搐了一下，虽然这是他第二次听了，但这种直白的发言依旧还是会让他默默害羞一阵，“那你下次能考虑换换吗……你也体验一下。”

Thor把Loki整个抱了起来，这样后者就又像一开始那样骑在了他的身上。这姿势能操得更深一些。

Loki不能自持地扭了扭腰，他可以毫无阻碍地看见自己的肉穴一寸一寸吞下Thor的男根，一副不知餍足渴求更多的样子。那里早就不像一开始那样是干涩的粉红，因为被操得烂熟，变成了更加诱人的艳红，还不知廉耻地一开一合着邀请着肉棒再一次狠狠干进来。

“恐怕这不行，Loki。”Thor掐了一把他的屁股，“这是要凭本事说话的。”

黑发青年完全屈从于这陌生的快感，酥麻已经混进了血液，他心中最后的一座堡垒也在哥哥澄澈的蓝眼睛中蓦然失守。他低下头将Thor拉入了又一个不熟练的吻中，并配合地纠缠了起来。

Loki从未想过性爱是会如此令人丧失理智的，和所爱之人的就更是让他变得索求无度，贪得无厌。

Thor将他支离破碎的呻吟尽数含入了口中，他耸动的腰肢将一波又一波的快感送入Loki的身体，他还没有消化完这一波，下一波又像决堤的洪水一般涌了进来。

Loki在Thor蜜色的皮肤上留下了深深浅浅的记号，这是他对后者在自己身上烙下吻痕的回敬。黑发神祇的声音也沙哑起来，他的股缝已经因为Thor的揉弄而发红，臀瓣更是被一次次的干入撞得发麻发热，他的骨头都被揉酥了，操化了。

Thor见Loki这副任人采撷的样子实在是过分好看，他有意要将弟弟诱陷得更深。

雷神将Loki困在怀中，抚摸感受着他一次又一次因为自己的进入而起伏的漂亮肩胛。金发男人吻着Loki，他吻着他的薄唇，他的颧骨，他的眉宇，还有他的其他一切。

Loki一下一下坐进去，他软塌塌的小洞卖力地侍弄着Thor的性器，不知疲倦地吸咬、吞吐，然后再包裹住。现在二王子甚至不觉得自己想要交换了——这样也挺好——他是个诚实的享乐主义者。

Thor的手掌可算不上光滑，他带着老茧的手心摩挲着Loki的阴茎，从铃口滑向柱身，简短地刮蹭下他的会阴，最后揉搓了两下Loki的卵袋，弟弟立刻就哭叫着缴械投降。浓白的精液撒了Thor的小腹上，有些还溅在了他的侧脸，两人交合之处更加泥泞不堪。

高潮的余韵让Loki的身体更加敏感，Thor每次的戳刺都使他抖得厉害。雷神按住他的耻骨，故意压低了嗓子：“我要射在你里面了。”

Thor提起Loki被操得发软的腰，他身后的叠叠汗水顺着背沟落到了早就濡湿一片的床单上。他发狠地加快了速度，并一次比一次更深，一次比一次更重，这种又痛又爽的感觉快把Loki逼疯了，甜蜜的酷刑让他双眼近乎失焦。

“啊……啊啊……哥哥。”他被按在床上，快要被操到床里，“……我和那些小说里……嗯啊……不一样……该死的……啊……”

“怎么不一样？”Thor舔了舔他的耳廓，用舌尖描摹了一番他耳垂的形状，然后将自己滚烫的精液射了Loki一肚子。

“哈……啊……我可生不了孩子……”Loki疲惫地抬眼看着同样气喘吁吁，被汗水浸透的Thor，狡黠的笑容又回到了他脸上。

“真是太可惜了。”Thor用拇指擦了擦Loki被干得通红的大腿内侧，操得烂熟的肉环中浓白的稠液不住地顺着他的腿根往下流着，然后落在了早就被折腾的一片狼藉的床单上。  
“商量个事。”Loki突然抓住了Thor的手腕，扳过他的脸让哥哥看着自己。

“能假装是我操了你吗？明天早上。”

>>>>>>

相比起在床上那阵翻云覆雨，他们兄弟两人睡觉时要相对安静许多。

“去你的房间。”Loki洗完澡后命令。

“干什么？”Thor看着Loki慢悠悠地换上他的睡袍，湿漉漉的黑发还往下滴水。  
虽然邪神非常想把“干你”这句话原封不动地还给Thor，但他实在是没什么力气了——Loki的体力和每天就差吃睡在健身房的Thor比起来简直有云泥之别，Thor是云，他是泥。

“睡觉，或者你给我收拾好。”Loki翻了个白眼，朝自己乱七八糟的床偏偏脑袋，床头上还留着一道深深的口子，那是Thor和Loki“非自愿性行为”的成果。

至于第二天Tony告诉他们这层的保洁阿姨辞职了，那就是后话了。

Loki惬意地枕在Thor的胳膊上，他心情愉快——虽说自己没有按计划干哭他哥哥（并且他是反过来被干哭的那个），但Thor没什么特别的犹豫便答应了他的要求，并表示他第二天会尽职尽责地表演“被弟弟操了”。邪神已经等不及看到Tony和其他人的表情了。

而Thor，他的心境就复杂多了。

可怜的雷神，右胳膊不仅已经被弟弟压得没有了知觉，他还尽心尽力地纠结了一阵子明天要怎么办。比起死要面子的Loki，Thor根本不在乎他在别人眼里是在上还是在下，所以在弟弟提出要求的时候，他只想了两秒便欣然同意。但问题所在并不是他假装一下就行的，因为Thor知道他那帮子伙伴压根不可能相信。

Loki很快就睡着了，他累得够呛，再加上喝的那些酒。邪神的睡眠向来很浅，可今天，也许是太疲惫，也许是因为久违地睡在哥哥身边而获得了一种安心感，他睡得很沉。

但Thor依旧不敢把胳膊抽出来，他帮Loki拢了拢落下来的头发，心满意足的同时却又苦恼万分，他要担心的事情太多了。

Asgard的大王子已经做好被父亲胖揍一顿的准备了，虽然希望渺茫，可他希望母亲至少能帮他说说话让他少挨几个巴掌。但这都不是眼下要想的，他觉得明天将要面对的才更吓人一些，如果装得不像，Loki肯定又要捅他。

>>>>>>

Thor在一阵锐痛中惊醒，Loki在咬他。虽然可能有些夸张，但Thor坚持用“撕咬”来形容弟弟此时的动作。

“早饭时间早就过了，Loki。”他左手揪着Loki的后颈把他从身上扯下来，因为他的右胳膊动不了。

“我没想吃了你，Thor。”Loki懒洋洋地说。

“那你是在做什么？”Thor难过地看了一眼自己的肩膀，那上面的牙印看上去就很疼，而且实际比看上去还要疼。

“你被我操了，忘了吗？”Loki二话没说又啃起了他的脖子，“敬业一点。”他带着威胁的意思插了一把匕首在Thor的胯间，然后掰过他的脖子用力吮吻起来。

“我记得，”Thor揉了揉肩膀，“但是，Loki，你能轻点吗？”

说实话，Thor本来是不介意的，但Loki这个架势好像是要咬断他的大动脉，而不是伪造吻痕。

“我能轻点吗？”邪神立刻咄咄逼人起来，“你怎么不问问昨晚的自己……啊……”

Loki想要坐起身来发火——躺着气势不够——但他身上没有一处是不疼的。这下二王子更生气了。“看，这都是你干的好事。”他又在Thor脖子上留下了一个更深的。

“但你都报复回来了。”Thor甩了两下麻得要命的右手，起身指了指自己后背上的抓痕。  
“那是你活该。”Loki满意地看了看自己做的“伪证”，他在Thor脖子和锁骨处最显眼的地方留了不少自己的记号。

但麻烦的事还不止这个。

“你不能这么穿。”早就穿戴整齐的Loki扶着酸痛的腰杆指指点点，Thor今天破天荒地想要认真穿衣服，他在系衬衫的扣子。

“为什么？”大王子觉得这非常不可理喻。

“因为你是被操的，衣服不能穿太整齐。”Loki用下巴看着他，“脱了。”

Thor不怎么喜欢翻白眼，但现在他就想翻一个，不过求生欲占了上风。“好吧。”他不情愿地把衬衫褪下来。

“我给你搞一套。”Loki乐滋滋地用“变身小魔法”给哥哥弄了件皱皱巴巴的穿上，还故意将扣子解到了第三个，这样能多展示几个自己留下的“杰作”。

“这是什么思维逻辑？”

“同人文学的思维逻辑。”弟弟不假思索地回答。

>>>>>>

Tony觉得很累，他真的很累——昨晚他和那个什么Wade Wilson周旋了几乎一整晚，除了差点被气出毛病以外，他没有任何收获。

今早他又被Pipe的电话吵醒：“宿舍那层的保洁说要辞职，听说是进了Loki房间不到一分钟然后突然跑了出来，老天，她都在这干了五年多了，我是不是应该重新考虑一下员工福利。”

“我觉得有问题的不是员工福利，别担心了，我会让Javis放出新的招聘广告。”

钢铁侠挂了电话，觉得更疲惫了，所以当中午在餐厅看见扶着腰的Thor和一脸得意的Loki之后，他差点惊得背过气去。

和他有着同样反应的是Natasha，她看上去非常沮丧，兴趣索然地喝了一口咖啡。

Tony记起来Natasha曾跟他提到过——“被逆了CP是很痛苦的事情。”

几乎在场的所有人都想到一块去了——开玩笑的吧，是Loki操了Thor？

但复仇者们这样的震惊只持续了三分钟。

“Tony，昨晚你喝那么多真的不要紧吗？”Thor非常想要转移一下大家的视线，因为所有人都盯着他和Loki，雷神生怕他们看出什么破绽。

“我没……”Tony刚想否认——他昨晚和纠缠Peter的那个变态“谈了一晚上人生”，根本没有时间喝酒——但突然想起来了自己和Loki还私下里计划了那档子事，“哦，我没事，你呢，昨晚玩得还好吗？”

“我……”Thor从Tony的话里听出了不少蹊跷，他想追问，但却被Loki打断了。

“我们过了个非常愉快的夜晚。”他嚣张地替Thor回答，为了让在座所有人（包括可爱纯情的小Wanda）明白自己和哥哥干了一炮，并且自己还是上面的那个，为此他还非常强势地揽过Thor的脖子。

Loki明显有些得意忘形了，由于动作比较大，酸痛的肌肉让他面部奇怪地扭曲了一下。  
“嘶……”邪神咬牙堵住了自己吃痛的叫声，他从某种意义上体验了一把Thor昨晚的辛苦经历。

“你没事吧，Loki！”

根本没有演员的基本职业素养可言，Thor迅速扶住了全身骨头快要散架的二王子，他身手矫健得像只豹子。

看上去Thor的腰一点事都没有，健康得能连着转一个钟头呼啦圈。但相比之下，Loki就不是那么乐观了，Tony打赌他现在连个老奶奶都跑不过。

“你他妈……”Loki从牙缝里挤出来几个字，如果不是浑身酸痛，他真的能把Thor捅成马蜂窝。

一天的好心情从欣赏Loki作妖开始。

Tony把昨晚不愉快的经历忘得一干二净。他刚想将自己能想到的所有酸话全都送给用生命在逞强称能的邪神，就收到了Thor眼焦急眼神传达出的疯狂暗示：救救我，就当你们没看出来。

钢铁侠看见女特工十分厚道地收起了自己的笑容，如果排除她的肩膀因为努力憋笑而发抖，那Natasha看上去可以说是非常严肃的。

为了展现一下复仇者之间在多次出生入死的战斗中建立起的深厚革命友谊，Tony非常努力地把自己的话咽回了喉咙。清楚他为人的都应该明白，这是一个异常艰难的选择，对于从来不嫌事大的Tony来说，没有什么事情能胜过看Loki倒霉更让人来的愉快。

但察言观色永远都是大人们擅长的事情，孩子对这些“眼神交流”就谈不上敏感了。

“你真的没事吗，Loki，看上去一点都不好。”Peter关切地问道，“是因为昨晚Thor太不温柔了吗？”

所有人都怔住了，然后视线齐刷刷地转向了这位不会读空气的年轻人，这下轮到Peter不自在了。他看到Thor用一副视死如归的表情偷瞥了一眼Loki，后者的手还揽着他的脖子，看上去表情微妙。

似乎所有人都在等他继续说下去。

“我……我还以为大家都知道了。”Peter小声说，他意识到刚才自己可能说错了话，“前阵子的新闻，您也应该知道，Stark先生。”

Tony点点头示意他继续。

“大学的女孩子们都在讨论这个……额……我记得她们管这个叫什么‘锤基’。”他不敢往Loki和Thor那边看了，黑头发的那位神看上去要杀人了，“我还以为……额……所以你们难道不是交往很久了吗……听那些姑娘的话里是这个意思。”

“嘿，你知道Thor和Loki终于公开了吗！”  
“这有谁会不知道！”  
“我打赌Loki从今往后更下不来床了。”  
“附议！”

为了增加自己的可信性，蜘蛛侠敬业地一人分饰了两个角色，声情并茂地在大家面前表演了出来。Clint差点笑到桌子底下去，就连Steve都转过头去偷着乐了起来，他不忍心再看Loki脸上的表情——实在是太惨了。

Tony看上去极度愉快，有种变相地体验了一次“借刀杀人”的感觉，他刚才还在担心自己会错过欣赏Loki窘态的好机会。

“够了！”Loki恼羞成怒地吼道，他全身上下只有这张嘴不酸不痛可以正常工作，他扯出一个狰狞的笑容，“我知道你们在想什么，让Thor给你们个说法。”

二王子看了一眼Thor，因为他知道自己说什么都像是在掩饰事实（并且他就是在想要掩饰事实），Loki用眼神威胁：好好表现，我再给你一次机会。

然而Thor并没有珍惜这次宝贵的机会。

雷神觉得再演下去只会让这件事情看上去更加滑稽——是个有脑子人都不会相信走路恨不得都拄上拐的Loki是插别人的那个，Thor因此选择了一个更聪明的法子。

“我想Peter说得是对的。”他在弟弟的额头上落下了一个吻，然后十分郑重其事地宣布，“我们开始交往了。”他握住Loki的双手——这个动作又拉扯了一下后者酸痛的肌肉。

不管这方法是好是坏，Thor都成功结束了谁插了谁的话题，他看了一眼弟弟，满打满算自己可能要被捅上一刀，为此他的肾都做好心理准备了。

Loki的表情十分一言难尽，他猛地转头，瞪大了眼睛诧异地看了一眼哥哥，然后令人意外的，他的表情转而变得出奇柔和，一瞬间将Thor拉回了朦朦胧胧的旧时光——那时候他在Loki的脸上时常可以捕捉到这个表情。虽然二王子在所有人面前都永远一副目语额瞬的模样，但他在独处时软和得很——可能这只有Thor知道，因为他喜欢悄悄在远处看着他。

“我们是在一起了。”Loki眨眨眼睛笑起来——除了Thor以外没人见他笑得这么人畜无害过，往往他笑的时候总是因为自己又有了什么捉弄人的“小点子”，“他昨晚跪着求我的。”

“对，我求你的。”Thor的拇指摩挲着Loki的左手，他的声音让人怀疑他想把弟弟腻死。  
“Wow，Wow，Wow，这可真够肉麻的。”Tony撂下叉子翻了个白眼，“看来这两天的媒体又有得闹腾了，Pipe会生气的，上次她花了不少工夫才把那些记者挡在大厦外面。”

由于太过激动，Natasha将本该是自言自语的那句“这法子真是屡试不爽”说得有些大声，当她意识到所有人都把脑袋转向她的时候，已经太迟了。

“什么屡试不爽，Nat。”Tony是最先问出口的，他好久之前就隐约已经抓住了些头绪，但一直没有足够的证据。

红发妞儿停了几秒之后勾勾唇角。“看上去我暴露了。”她从容地挑挑眉，“我想你早就猜到了，Tony，值得嘉奖。”

“我没有发错人，Loki，当初是故意发给你的。”Natasha愉快地摊牌，“还有Cap和Tony。”她补充。

“你……”

“我十分乐意接受你们的感谢。”女人打断了Loki的话——邪神的表情和当初被骗出计划时如出一辙的一脸茫然——“都是早晚的事，我这只是稍稍地推波助澜。”

好吧，不得不承认，Loki居然有那么一丁点认可这句话。

>>>>>>

二王子过了好几天才放弃了自己“想要和Thor换换”的想法，因为他同人文学的创作上有了不小的成就。

Loki的粉丝快要赶超Tony了，自从两人开始正式交往之后，他的小说有了更多的素材。“oasgngfardki”总会把他和Thor的“实战”颠倒一下角色，润色一番再写下来。在他精彩的文笔和稳定的更新速度的支持下，更多的人寻找到了“基锤”的萌点，原来的几位著名写手也有了纷纷回坑的迹象，这让“基锤”的热度开始不输“锤基”，占比也从二八开渐渐变成了三七，再到四六。

也许哪天能超过“锤基”呢，邪神心满意足地想。

由于这个原因，Loki不再特别纠结自己为什么是被操的那个了，毕竟在小说里操Thor也足够令他愉悦。

Loki打消了统治地球，将网络列为违禁品的念头，他心满意足地在Thor的臂弯里翻了个身，捞起平板给“Steve的甜甜圈”点了个赞。

今天也世界和平，可喜可贺。

>>>>>>

“伙计，想去漫展玩玩吗”

Loki在夜里收到了Tony的一条私信。


End file.
